


A Witchers Pack

by Beelzeneth



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: My witchers pack story from my tumblr.Geralt stumbles across his omega, his true mate but how do things fair when he is overcome with his deepest desire to sire pups.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter One

You sighed watching the younger children running playing, weaving in and out of the sparse stalls in the village market. You sighed wistfully as they played chase, not a care in to world. You was jealous. You had that at some point, a reason to laugh, smile and play. You hand tightened on the basket as you were spotted by one of the mothers she was glaring at you. A beta. Most people here were betas there was only two alphas in the village. One an old waif of a man long past his prime and the other a young teen who had only just presented now that puberty had hit him and it had hit him. Like a brick wall you smirked as you recalled the mouthy little shits wails as his senses were overloaded and had caused him to erupted in the most unsightly of ways. You smiled as you remember him kicking, screaming and groaning, how he could be an alpha was beyond you ,he was a well known mamas boy even now at eighteen he hid behind her skirts. Your bet was on black magic Alphas presented at puberty he was eighteen summers old. But of course his presentation was a good omen and there was a celebration over it. You sneered ‘yes it was fine for them’. You hissed in your mind as you strode across the market picking up vegetables for the week. Quickly taking your share you turned leaving the market without a second glance heading through the gates, the village didn’t need a wall but apparently you was a threat. you almost felt honored they had been so wary of you they built a wall to keep you out. How thoughtful. You quickly walked to the old granary shack it was tiny but you’d been condemned to on the outside of the village. We wouldn’t want the omega to seduce the villagers with her evil sinful ways now would we?. You cringed remembering that day. You was eleven. Playing with the other children much like the ones in the market today and you began to feel unwell. The bakers son sven who you was sweet on, walked you home. That night you got the shivers your mother tried to help but the fever persisted and got progressively worse. By dawn you was moved to the healers cottage. You remembered how every breath was agony, the air was freezing in your heated lungs you truly thought you was dying as each breath was a struggle. Sitting by the fire you could still feel the pain, reliving it your bones ached and your head felt fuzzy then it happened it felt like you had been drowning your whole life everything muted and suddenly you was above the water hearing, smelling, seeing for the very first time. Terrified the village was convinced at first it was a curse, or maybe they hoped it was. You never really found out all you knew was that after the awakening came the cramps and your first bleed. The pain that sealed your fate was agonizing and nothing soothed it. You was an omega, it was a daunting realization. Omegas are a commodity around these parts either sold to an alpha to produce more alphas or sent to whore houses, but our village didn’t have either and you had presented young a whore house probably wouldn’t pay much, you didn’t have tits yet. The next option was killing you, an honor killing they said before you could disgrace your family with your depraved instincts. Your mother was against it, she was torn an omega was a bad omen believed to only present just before a disaster that would kill many the thought being the omega would repopulate and replace those lost and on the other hand you was her little girl, her youngest, miracle child who was born without breath yet somehow managed a cry after being declared dead. So at her insistence you was banished from the village, you could enter for commerce but nothing else, they couldn’t risk you tainting them anymore then you had. you cringed as a cold wind swept through the shack planks were missing from the side and your hearth consisted of a small pit in the center of the space with rocks haphazardly strewn in a circle to try and avoid the place burning to the ground, a rug was your bed with a thread bare blanket for comfort. you survived on vegetables and berries, no one in town would sell you weapons for hunting they refused to waste the meat on you that was for there own. Not you. Luckily you had managed to dig through the soil with your hands and plant some of the seeds you had carefully picked from the food you was allowed to have. you watched as the sun began to fall below the walls casting a red glow above them. You wanted them to burn. It may be bad but you didnt care. Three days was all it took for you to become an animal to them. A child they had watched grow and flourish, was cast out without a second thought. You sighed poking at the fire adding a some tinder and curled up before the fire trying to preserve as much body heat as you could.

Geralt sighed looking up to the sky. it’d be snowing soon, he really should turn around and make his way back to Kaer Morhen for the winter. He glanced down from roach at the bard who was still trailing behind him. he found himself doing that more and more recently, checking the beta making sure he was still there. looking forward again as he contemplated what exactly that meant, witchers didn’t have packs. Or at least they weren’t supposed to but Geralt had found himself classing Jaskier as pack and now couldn’t help but look out for the weaker male wanting him to remain close. he shook his head irritated tho he was a witcher he was also an alpha and that was something the mutations couldn’t take. But it wasn’t all bad he summarized, he didn’t endure ruts and didn’t fall prey to heats like other alphas that’s not to say he didn’t find omegas appealing, they were a good fuck responsive and fed his ego, called him alpha and let him do as he pleased well until they realized he couldn’t knot them then things changed very quickly. They went from wanton bitches to spitting hellcats so fast that even he couldn’t keep up. He glanced forward sitting straighter seeing their destination peak over the long stretch of tundra. A village that had rumors off a witch casting dark magic across the village or that’s what he had been told when he was asked to come, normally witches struck places that held valuable artifacts or rarities. The meager defenses of wooden stake walls and simple slat gate that he could probably scale with roach didn’t suggest there was anything here of value.  
“Geralt are you sure this is the place? it looks to- well its not exactly high brow is it? i though witches like fancy places not back water villages” for once Jaskier wasn’t spouting nonsense.  
“I’m sure bard, lets get this over. Its probably just a widow and nasty break out of fever” he grunted already thinking this as a waste. But the coin was good and if it meant he just had to place some protection runes to give them piece of mind he’d be a fool to pass it up. He began feeling funny as he closed in on the village noticing something off as small barely standing shack sat outside of the makeshift walls. A scent it was pleasant, very pleasant it didn’t burn his nose like most did now. Rosemary, mint and something else he couldn’t put a name to. It wasn’t thick like most. Many scents felt thick and muggy to Geralt’s witcher senses but this was free and wafting. He took a deep breath enjoying the scent more and more as he approached the shack wary it was different, too different from anything he had ever smelt ,even Jaskier seem to be inhaling deeper.  
“What is that? oh it smells divine” he said without thinking the bard followed the scent. Geralt swore getting down from roach following the beta that was probably about to be caught up in some form of trouble. They both followed the scent until arriving at the door to the shack. He peered in. His heart stopped as the scent washed over him making him growl low. he took a dominant pose squaring his shoulders. Omega. But what the fuck was she doing out here?! she should be inside the walls not sleeping out her almost freezing to death!. He wasn’t sure just where this immediate protectiveness came from but he was ready to slit the throats of who ever had allowed or forced the young female out here.  
“Oh an omega.” Jaskier said sadly almost sympathetically, he wasn’t angry . Why wasn’t he angry?. He should be omegas were rare. Rarer now then ever as attitudes had changed. But that was just it attitudes had changed. Omegas were no longer cherished as they should be, as they had been when Geralt was younger. the reality was that She was most likely abandoned. Geralt felt his rage shaking him to the core as he peered over the tiny malnourished omega she shivered in her sleep pulling her knees to her chest. His gaze took in the room. This was not a nest. No comforts for her, Nothing soft for her to sink into. Nothing to defend herself in her heats. Not even a proper fucking hearth. 'I will make her a nest. She will be safe’. He was disturbed by just how his thoughts turned he had never had this reaction to an omega before even when they were in the depths of heat pining fora male. Jaskier moved to her side about to stroke her face. With no control over it Geralt snarled and snapped at him fangs dropping.  
“No!! OFF!MINE!” Jaskier slipped back nearly toppling over unprepared for the out burst as Geralt lunged forward at him. His .His omega. He heaved deep breaths watching Jaskier with predatory eyes. He was challenging him for the female. Jaskier shaking and completely frazzled only just managed to present his throat to the feral witcher, surrendering to his alpha. That seemed to pacify him as Geralt swung his cloak off draping it across the female smiling as she snuggled into it and her shivers ceased. he sat down heavy beside her casting axi on the dying fire bring new life and a burst of heat. after a few moments Jaskier slowly made his way to him and sat cautiously.   
“G-Geralt what was that? is- you called her yours… I thought witchers didn’t you know?” he was hesitant with his question. Geralt cast him a fleeting glance.  
“We don’t… Well not normally… Honestly we aren’t taught about it just told that we are impotent and wont have ruts… But I suppose it could be like all mutations, they are all expected to do certain things but all mutations have varying results and mine are different anyway.” he looked down at the content female by his side. His omega. Thats what his lesser had called her. And it wasn’t a lack of judgment either. Once the words left him it had clicked , A soulmate just for him, A scent tailored to for him. That would be why she didn’t smell like any other. A mate. A pack. He lifted a finger to her slowly running a knuckle across her slim cheek. She would never go hungry or cold again. Now that he found her he wouldn’t let her go.  
“Bed down for the night we will talk to the master of the village tomorrow.” Jaskier nodded uneasy going to roach to retrieve the bed rolls.

You whimpered coming to you was warm. Oh my god yes. You groaned melting into the warmth that encased you feeling a large heavy fabric like a huge warm hug. And the fire before you was roaring hot on your face and the scent of meat filled the space. You wiggled a little pressing your face into the hot firm cushion below , must be a dream. You flinched as other scents followed two. Male. Both intoxicating one of herbs and something tangy and addictive the other was musky and sandalwood-no oak like an aged whisky barrel deep masculine and alpha. You tensed as you came to then frowned warm? no that’s not right and the fire? that dies every night something was seriously wrong, you squeezed your eyes tight whimpering dreading opening your eyes in case you found yourself sold to a whore house. You fears grew when you felt a huge hand scratch your scalp lightly  
“sshh its ok don’t worry I’ve got you now” you opened your eyes there was a male in front of you sleeping soundly on a bed roll he was a beta you- you just knew soft kind features he looked healthy and you bet he had a glow when awake he was resting peacefully. So the one stroking your hair must have been the alpha. You gulped taking in your surroundings you was in your home still. They had broke in. You shivered getting hot ,sweat beaded across you as the scents swirled around you in a delicious overwhelming mix. Effecting you like a sorceress potion. You panted panicking lifting your hands to the hand in your hair pulling expecting resistance but instead he let you remove his hand. He sighed shushing you again a deep voice that vibrated through you. A large warm hand landed on your shoulder rolling you to your back. It was then you realized that he was sitting cross legged you’d been using his thigh as a pillow. You looked up gasping as you met two amber irises long silver hair fell framing his angular face slight stubble donned his face making him even more handsome. You wanted to panic. Should have panicked but you instead had this overwhelming urge to bury yourself into his chest. To drink in as much of his scent as you could. You whined crying softly as the heat that had begun to race through your body became a scorching fire. Torrents of boiling and uncontrollable lust flooded your body leaking onto your skirts. This mus be it. The disgusting shameful desires of omegas you was spat at for. You’d had heats but never this way. It was coming fast and merciless, you watched as the alphas nostrils flared he released a slow breath.  
“No wh-what hahahah i cant - What have you done!?” you panicked as your body was bending to his will and you didnt understand why. had the village done this? sent him to seduce you? or have they done what they always threatened and sold you to an alpha?. you cried out thrashing hitting him.  
“no wh-what hahahah I cant Wha-what have you done!?” you panicked as your body was bending to his will and you didn’t understand why. Had the village done this? sent him to seduce you? or have they done what they always threatened and sold you to an alpha?. You cried out thrashing hitting him.  
He wouldn’t allow you of his lap instead lifting you into it. Your bottom on the floor knees bent over one leg back resting on the other.  
“Its ok…..Its ok omega… I’m your mate, your true alpha your body is responding it want’s to mate… wants to bond” your cries must have woke the other male as you both looked to a new voice.  
“Ge-GERALT! What are you doing to the poor thing?!?” he called moving to remove you from him. The alpha, Grealt growled as he went to touch you.  
“Fuck off Jaskier I’m trying to help her, I’ve sent her into a proper heat!” Jaskier stopped scenting the air before going pink embarrassed.  
“Well she looks terrified! you should explain to her, i doubt they teach omegas here especially considering she is out here not in there” Jaskier gave a small smile.  
“Do you know what you are love? Whats happening?” you nodded then shook your head sobbing yelping as another cramp, worse this time longer tighter and lower.  
“I’m a harlot, bad” was all you could get out as you fell into your more basic state not capable of coherent thought. Geralt growled at that then crowded you holding you close wanting to sooth you.  
“No…No your not bad…. Your good such a goood girl… It hurts I can make it stop…Please let me make it stop it will keep getting worse until I do please…” he kissed your face cradling you into him his need to help his mate was almost to much but he would not touch you if you refused him. Unlike other males he did not use instincts as an excuse for such things. Jaskier watched unsure of what to do, he didn’t doubt his alpha for a second but this female was young uninformed she was fragile and frightened and he suspected that she didn’t know much about what she was or what was to come. She cried grasping at Geralt  
“H-how?… I-help please make it stop its bad….. Really bad” you pleaded weakly with him. unable to move as your body quivered in pain as it felt like one continuous cramp. The alpha called his beta over ordering him to help rid of her clothes, he would stay and help. Jaskier gaped, alpha’s generally didn’t let anyone else near omegas in heat but it would seem his alpha was different on many levels. Quickly recovering you felt hands pulling and tugging the sticky dress from your body discarding it quickly you created as your slick made your cooled your heated skin you felt dirty, shameful. Wailing trying to cover yourself from them as Geralt quickly striped himself cock relieved as it sprung up tall and proud. He wont waste time pushing Jaskier before her as he moved her into position she was to far gone to try and protest as she was bent over on hands and knees then GeraLt pressed between her shoulders angling her for him. He wont bite not today. No he would get her threw this and then when she was back down to earth he would talk to her. Or at least that is the plan.  
“Jaskier help her stay calm and still.” he ground out watching with bright eyes as Jaskier crouched by you head letting you reach out to him clutching as his hands scared not sure what was happening as Geralt poised himself then quickly drove forward sheathing enough to quickly break threw the barrier that he knew was just inside wanting it out of the way as soon as possible.  
“AAAHH! NO I-STOP!” you scrambled tying to dislodge him constricting your walls to push him out whimpering as he held firm holding the same position, his hot calloused hands cupped your waist holding you still not allowing you to move an inch from him when you bucked forward and he followed. You leaned so far that your knee slipped and Geralt had to catch it before you fell ripping him out of you. He growled  
“Jaskier fucking help her!” he grunted still tucking his chin to his chest trying desperately to refrain from moving for your sake the worst was over. The beta quickly cupped your face wiping the tears away reassuring your quaking form.  
“shh shh its ok the worst is over now… good girl I know he’s a grump isn’t he but its fine…… so good” he winced as you cried pitifully he knew you would be soothed in a moment but it was gut wrenching for him to endure try and temper your cries. Slowly Geralt began pushing forward dragging you back on him impaling you as gently as he could. You keened as you stretched to accommodate his lust, so full and taught almost felt as if you was tearing apart at the seams. Grunting lightly as your passage rippled across him he groaned moving a hand across your back rubbing soothingly.  
“Yes that’s it relax…… OH FUCK.. Yes that’s it so precious….. See it feels better now doesn’t it? all that fuss you made” you tried nodding it did feel better almost as if you’d applied a healing balm to your insides. You moaned digging your nails into Jaskier’s hands. panting as Geralt’s hips finally pressed into yours his balls resting on your little bud making you squeak and try to rub back against him trying to grind up into the light taps they delivered.  
“Ha-oh is that it?… You like that?…….All you needed?…. Good girl all there now” his praise made you glow he rocked slowly , just enough to reward you with soft pats from his balls against your clit. You gasped trying to buck against him.  
“AH! Please-Alpha PLease I want!” you panted forcing the words  
“Oh I know what you want… you want to be bred like the good little bitch you are” his words were filthy derogatory and perfect, Jaskier watched wide eyed as Geralt placed a hand below you rolling the pad his finger against your erect bud . Gulping Jaskeir closed his eyes, face on the rug beside you drinking in your moans and pants that went straight to his own cock, he moaned softly a hand sneaking to his bottoms cupping and rubbing, smoothing his digits around the engorged flesh. His eyes popped open glazed and hazy as you moved a hand to his crotch slim and dainty holding him through the fabric. You cried out as Geralt withdrew and pushed back forcing your body to give way to him.  
“Don’t you …..omega you want to be bred? full and round….. your so fucking ready for pups aren’t you?” he grunted as his pace quickly escalated as he lost himself faster than he ever had. His own words revealing his own darkest desire. A pup of his own. Watching his mate swell with proof of there coupling. Yes. He closed his eyes relishing in the impossible image. You screeched holding Jaskier’s thigh moaning and crying your pleasure all the way. Your walls fought him at every plunge of his hard flesh, resisting his punishing deep thrusts as he kissed at your cervix yet at the same time clutching at him trying to take as much as it could, muscles trying to capture him properly as nature intended but at the same time clenching to push him out. It was cruel and delicious Jaskier couldn’t help it you look to appetizing he leaned down licking into your open mouth coaxing your hand down into his bottoms you clutched him underneath his palm as he began making you stroke him in fast even strokes he groaned loud a beautiful high sound that, to Geralt was much better then his singing. Grunting, Geralt’s fingers pried and pinched your clit and flicked the tip of the swollen bud that peaked from between his tight fingers you screamed squeezing Jaskier he faltered as your hand was ripped off him. Geralt was powerless as his fantasy became to much of a temptation making a snap decision, as he saw Jaskier on the floor beside you crying and panting himself trying to fuck into your hand faster and harder.  
“Jaskier here now!” Geralt couldn’t stop he needed it. Needed to see it, to feel the kick of pups in the telltale bump of his omega. He longed for the soft heart beat’s he had heard enviously in the past. He relished in the glow that all omegas had when full with a litter. He wanted that happiness for his omega. He would give that to her one way or another. Jaskier was confused but obey rounding the rutting couple unsteady. He was caught off guard as Geralt pulled him to rest his forehead to his still pulling and pushing into the small wailing female. The alpha kissed him not deep or lewd a chaste kiss and pulled back holding the smaller male’s gaze.  
“wh-what? I cant do that?” Geralt growled as he felt his end coming trying to fight it until this was sorted.  
“YOU! have a cock don’t you?!? do it bard SHE needs it!” you moaned not hearing much of anything as you tucked your hands beneath yourself rocking quicker and quicker chasing something needing more.  
“PLEAASE! please pleaspleas I-I dont know wha-I need please alpha!!” you brawled scratching and digging at the rug. Jaskier looked between you and his alpha the desperation that you both leaked was to much, he bit his lip then nodded. Relieved Geralt finally let loose roaring his release spraying his useless load into you the force hitting your cervix grunting low as you came at the sensation, howling into the floor below. panting Geralt sat back on his heels grabbing Jaskier by the scruff sitting his ass on his thighs ignoring the bards protests as he shucked his trousers down and gripped his cock using his scruff to raise him into position  
“I-I cant do it-ger-GERALT!” he shouted gasping as geralt lined him up with your entrance the witcher thrust his pelvis forward forcing the beta into your quivering heat. You squealed as your sensitive walls caressed a new cock, although not as large it was still an addictive feeling you lowered back down pressing your chest to your makeshift bed pebbled nipples rubbing skimming the rough fabric as they swayed with each rock of your body.  
“AH-OOHH! please yesyesyes… please fill me!” you withered below the new male as Geralt was on his knees behind Jaskier still holding the bard by his neck.  
“Don’t worry love….. You’ll be full soon enough…Well you better be…” Geralt threatened as Jaskier took over holding you and rocked into you grunting quietly trying so hard not to think of the alpha watching as his cock disappeared into you. You cried as you felt a familiar hand return to play with your tender clit your body spasmed violently finding a second release with a loud high pitched cry. Geralt held Jaskier up not allowing him the chance to bite a mark into you at the same time he ground his pelvis to the his ass pining him still and deep as your twitching passage milked him with a loud series of grunts he came into you not as powerfully as Geralt but still spurting pleasantly tickling your insides.  
“Jaskier deeper- I want her bred” Geralt stated noticing that as the bard finished he had arched removing an inch of so as he did. Sighing as Jaskier was to lost moaning and rocking he rolled his eyes at the beta. Omegas were the best fucks and this was most likely the last time he would fuck you he would want to make the most on of it. Geralt hooked an arm below your hips tugging you back you cried as you was forced still and tight against them. Jaskier still leaking small streams of cum this time you felt it at your true opening wetting and burning as his seed trickled past it. you cried.  
“oh-OH fuck its- done yes fuck I-hot its hot” you babbled trying to raise up stopping as you heard a growl  
“No stay there let it keep going… Good girl…. I’m so proud…. Cant wait to see you round with them….Fuck yes you’ll be so good” Jaskier stayed still awkwardly clamped between the tow of you. Amazingly enough feeling like the third wheel even if it was him pumping you full. geralt slid back patting jaskiers rump  
“Stay… I’ll be back” then left Jaskier blinked smoothing his hand across your back.  
“you ok down there?” you nodded sleepy folding your hands below your head content and ready for sleep. Geralt returned carrying a pack then dragged the bard off you dropping to the floor legs spread placing you between them his inner thigh against your pussy pressing tight trapping everything inside you leaning you back cradling you he tugged a black shirt of his from the pack sliding it across your arms and buttoning it up. Jaskier sighed pulling up his trousers  
“dont bother with them you’ll need to give her another load soon.” Jaskier sputtered  
“I’m sorry? what?”  
“Beta or not if your going to breed my omega you’ll breed her like an alpha, now drop em” Geralt said seriously as he reached over to the almost forgotton meat tearing small chunks bringing it to your lips. You took the bites happily still lost in your haze.  
“I’m sorry Geralt I’m not an alpha I cant just pop one off on demand”  
“Not with that attitude you wont, sit eat your going to need it breeding is serious business” the bard was speechless then huffed throwing the trousers to the floor he wasn’t going to win so whats the use, taking a seat by you both helping himself to the meat deciding that he should fuel up if this was going to last for a whole heat. Secretly excited about the prospects of the new addition to the small pack and pups.  
You sat there thrilled some primal part of you understanding that your alpha was tending to you, Feeding and providing for you and had called the other pack member to eat with you. You took several bites before turning away from his hand. He tutted.  
“No you need your strength, come on open up we need you big and strong for the pups.” you contemplated the words agreeing as you let him continue to feed you. Jaskier just stared watching Geralt drop all walls for the first time. He looked happy. Truely happy. There was a slight worry for the future but he brushed it away choosing to bask in the glow of the newly formed couple.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack face the consequences of there unconventional rendezvous, good and bad..

Geralt sat across from the village leader not wanting to be so far from his mate who was fresh out of her twelve day heat, longer than expected but he was glad for the extra time after all he was trying to breed you with Jaskier. The man before him drew his attention from his thoughts .Beta. His jaw was locked and he was fuming. The so called witch was none other than his precious mate. They had called him to kill her. It took every ounce of strength not to claw off this mans face and rip out his throat. He continued explaining all the measures they had taken to ensure she couldn’t ‘corrupt’ or 'enchant’ the others. He seemed proud of how they had thrown a helpless terrified eleven year old child out into the cold, banished her to that shack with no prospects ,food or means to look after herself. His heart clenched painfully, she must have been so scared and confused the mere thought of what she had endured made his stomach churn feeling sick. He heaved deep breaths flexing his hands itching to rearrange the mans face .Permanently. The male across from him didn’t seem to notice the warning signs.  
“And now we have another alpha we cant risk him being lead astray by a-a filthy harlot! Witcher you must rid us of her she is useless, a waste of our resources and will soon begin to lure the men out to her. We aren’t sure how it works but its defiantly coming, she caused his turning to be agony” Geralt growled slamming a heavy fist on the table the resounding crack of wood giving way silenced the man. He spoke low and gravely the growl laced in his voice showed how close his alpha was to the surface.  
“You mean to tell me you put her through all that because you didn’t understand what she was? She is not a monster. Shes not a siren or succubus. And she defiantly didn’t make that boys turning painful, it is painful for everyone.” He growled out the words loosing his cool as he continued as the truth of what they had done to you sunk in.  
“ You sit there so high and mighty aND YOU DON’T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’VE DONE SHE WAS A CHILD! SCARED AND ALONE AND YOU-YOU THROUGH HER AWAY, TREATED HER LIKE AN ANIMAL! SHE DOESN’T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT SHE IS.” Geralt stood breathing heavy. Tucking his head low taking deep harsh breaths. As the beta cowered before him.  
“I will take her away and you will give me the coin for doing it, or I will inform the others not to take contracts for this village. And you will find yourself in a tricky position in spring when the migrations start." The man sputtered unsure of what had caused the out burst.  
"I-I you cant do that!?”  
“Oh trust me I can and will we alphas take injustices against our true mates very seriously, especially us witcher’s its extremely rare for us in particular. Once word gets out about what you’ve done to my mate they wont be so quick to aid you in the future.” Geralt was pushing it, bending the truth to get what he wanted. The man looked shocked as Geralt announced you as his true mate realizing his mistake to late. He sighed defeated pulling out the coin pouch wanting the irritated mutant alpha out of the village. Geralt snatched it from him in one hand bringing up his other a swift fist across the face knocking him out cold on the floor with a nod humming in approval. The beta was down. He’d get up in a few hours. Then he turned leaving the room heading quickly out to the shack occupied by his pack. Ready to gather them up and head back to kaer morhen for winter and to see vesemir he needed answers.

8 weeks later

You smiled contently walking along side roach Geralt sat atop her and Jaskier beside you. the last three months had been bliss ,the best of your life. Your new pack had taken care of you kept you fed with freshly hunted meat thanks to your new found alpha who could hunt and they kept you warm providing you with new clothes that shielded you from the harsh autumn breeze that was to come in the next week or so, You could walk through towns without being spat at or cursed out, most of the time when anyone tried you witcher mate would scare the shit out of them. It was nice when he did it made your tummy flutter and you’d blush as after each time he would wrap himself around you protectively. you slept beside a hot roaring fire each night falling to sleep with a full tummy and protection of the family. During your time with them they had told you grand tales of their adventures, Geralt you learned was the fabled white wolf from the songs and Jaskier a bard who wrote said songs and sang to you every night. Geralt had helped you understand all your instincts explaining that you were true mates and that your fast heat was just natures way for you to bond and that it was ok to feel the way you did , the idea of pack was foreign to you and it had taken some time to finally click. But when it did you were more at peace with yourself with your new found understanding. You was relaxed. You were content. You were going to be sick. You quickly ran of into the bushes crouching followed closely by Geralt patting your back as you wretched bringing up your afternoon meal. That both males had insisted on so you could gain a your weight back and you had filled out, now supporting a healthy pink glow like the one you had admired Jaskier for.  
“Oh no is she ok? I knew she shouldnt have ate that tart earlier. It was to rich for her stomach!” Jaskier snipped quick to pull the waterskin from roach hurrying to pass it to you having Geralt snatch it from him with a short grunt and held it to your lips letting you take sips. You gasped after having the drink the wiped you mouth with the back of your hand.  
“No I’m fine, it was ok, not sure what that was it came out of nowhere” Geralt stared intently at you then leaned forward taking a deep breath in his nose under your ear then pulled back with a groan then grinned wider then you’d ever seen. He laughed sweeping you up off your feet cradling you against placing kisses all across your face tickling your cheeks as his stubble rubbed lightly, Jaskier watched then quickly put it all together laughing running his hands through his hair.  
“Geralt whats going on? what are you doing? put me dooown I don’t want to be sick again.” you whined as he slowly rocked you to and fro  
“That’s not an option I’m afraid…. Oh god…. My beautiful little mate….Sweet omega… Your pupped” you blinked not sure what he had said at first then your face dropped into shock.  
“Wh-what? but I-you said we would have known by now…Th-that it would be a short pregnancy…five months Its been two surely I’d be showing? or that sickness would have started earlier” you were very confused Geralt held you with one arm placing his hand on your tummy, you’d admit that you were larger then when you’d met but they had been strict on your diet wanting you to gain a few pounds. Jaskier walked closer looking at you with awe. Pups. His pups in an omega. He couldn’t believe it. Tears welled but he fought them back with a deep shuddering breath. Clearing his throat.  
“Well with how skinny you were it’d be easy to miss, we have been trying to fatten you up.” he reasoned Geralt hummed in agreement before continuing, still moving across you lower abdomen pressing lightly. It was hard, taught and defiantly bulging slightly but small however that could be due to a beta father, betas produced less pups at once but resulted in larger pups at birth, an alpha litter could be up to four pups at around five to six pounds at birth. Beta’s normally had one at six to eight pounds. Pregnancy was shorter for omegas but varied depending on the father and litter size could be anything from five the eleven months. He took a deep breath.  
“Yes and the sickness delay could be your body trying to give as much the the pups, you couldn’t afford to be sick taking away the nutrition with how under weight you were” His only true concern was that he couldn’t hear a heart beat, but he hadn’t been trying to hear one he stopped trying a few weeks ago. You were placed on your feet contemplating their answers. Geralt knelt before you pressing his ear against your stomach hushing you and Jaskier as he listened. His eyes widened glancing at Jaskier who waited with baited breath, tense trying not to be to excited in case the worse should happen. You felt Geralt release a breath nodding once to Jaskier who flew over to you trying to place a hand on your tummy pulling back as he near lost a finger as Geralt snapped at him. You placed a slow hand in Geralts hair pulling him to look up at you. he gazed up at you his eyes full of unshed tears yet he blinked them back.  
“One, a single pup their heart is quiet but strong. Fast. They are right here…. You did it… My beautiful girl you did it.” he finished tilting leaving a light kiss on the small barely noticeable swell. standing up he yanked Jaskier in for a hug then bent him down pressing his ear so he could listen. Smiling the whole time. Proud his pack was growing.

In the following Months you had noticed a change. Geralt was pushing you all on faster his instincts driving him to have his pack home before the birth seemingly more and more desperate as your belly swelled faster than you though possible now looking very pregnant, heavy and round. Geralt shivered everytime he glanced at you , filled with pride, warmth that spread thoughout him you were glowing there was also something else , he had been territorial coming to blows with Jaskier more times than you could count. It upset you, how the once close pair seemed to be at odds with one another you caught in the middle, tho Geralt was your mate this was Jaskier’s pup you had the unyielding urge to be close to him, scent him and have him coddle you and the unborn. Geralt chased him away each time occasionally out of camp completely. Anything could set it off like handing you something you dropped as you could no longer bend down to reach it or helping you get your boots on or helping you get up. Once Jaskier had tried to help you climb on to roach you nearly slid off the other side and Geralt had nearly ripped him a new one it took you hours to talk him down. Literately his steel sword was drawn when you nearly hit the floor. You whimpered lying on your side it was night and you was tucked up between Geralt and a thick tree with dense bushes at its base, he had begun to place you tucked up like this at night he wanted you to have a nest each night. You winced moving from side to side rolling this way and that huffing you couldn’t get comfy. You groaned being pregnant wasn’t easy even for an omega, the past two days your back had gotten much worse cramping, you cringed you were only four and a half months gone Geralt said that you would most likely have another eight weeks or so because Jaskier was a beta 'great another Eight weeks of this’ you huffed again lying still your mind wandered you was concerned your pup hadn’t moved since yesterday morning , normally being near Jaskier encouraged them to be lively but it hadn’t worked. Grimacing as your back hurt which wasn’t anything knew you got up onto all fours slowly crawling form behind Geralt around him settling to lay near Jaskier pulling his hand from his side placing it on your little one….Nothing.. you whimpered worry wracked your body something felt wrong, different. You remained beside Jaskier hopeing that it would coax some indication that your pup was ok. You breathed through the aching twitches in your back trying to drift off in to sleep. Just as your eyes closed you heard him. Geralt. Eyes blazing as he scrambled up looking for you. You shivered and shrunk as he found you laying holding Jaskier’s palm to your swollen tummy. He snarled stalking to you making to grab you away from the beta, you sat up and flinched as he reached out for you. Having enough, exhausted and upset.

“NO! Enough please alpha! enough, Something is wrong! their not moving I want him to feel his pup the get them moving I don’t like them being so still please” Geralt hissed through his fangs angry as his eyes saw you frightened clutching at the Betas hand holding it flush an still. You called the pup Jaskier’s. He didn’t deserve it. It was HIS. The pup should move for him, not the beta the alpha. HE was the alpha. He seethed  
“B-but he cant protect it!! I can protect it…I DO!.. IT’S MINE- I TOLD HIM TO PUT IT THERE!! BUT IT’S MINE!!!! YOU’RE MY MATE!! MINE!! NOT HIS MY OMEGA!” you shook at his words his shouting had woke Jaskier who was now quivering beside you. Geralt’s breathing was labored reaching again for you he stopped short as the both of you ducked as if expecting to be hit. He looked at his hands lowering them backing away glancing at the both of you. What was happening to him?. His pack frightened of him. He who had vowed to protect them. They cowered before him. His mate and brother. He stared noting a small wet patch below you. He had frightened you that much? he felt disgusted with himself turning to lie away from you both. You looked up slowly at him instantly feeling heart broken at the look of despair on his face. You nudged Jaskier motioning him to help you up. He did helping you up stopping as you cried out a sharp tug in your tummy forcing you back down to your knees huffing that was painful. You gripped Jaskier’s hand tight.  
“Wh-whats wrong? please is every-Are you ok? shit!”

“G-Geralt could you please?” Jaskier called desperately supporting you a quick glance at the alpha showed him lying a good distance, faced the opposite way he was brooding lost in his own thoughts ashamed. Jaskier soothed you helping you kneel seeing the wet spot through seeping through your skirts. You winced cupping your belly and cramping back. Jaskier panicked unable to pull away from you remarkably strong grip, you stared at him fear in your eyes as your stomach clenched tightly. It- you couldn’t it wasn’t even five months yet, you were- could you be loosing it? is that why you hadn’t felt anything? you sobbed into your hand. NO!. You’d failed. Failed your alpha, your pack and yourself. you curled over head pressed to the dirt as your stomach was hard and twitching below your hand.  
“GERALT! ALPHA?! HELP SOMETHING IS WRONG!” with Jaskier’s calling him alpha snapped his attention, the bard didnt call him that often, normally when he was scared wanting reassurance, it happend when he fell into his baser instincts. Geralt rolled over panicked not even getting up he through his body hands and knees scrabbling across to your crumpled form. He forgot his previous despair now on high alert he sniffed around you as you withered shoulders moving with your sobs. He held out a hand placing it on Jaskier, comforting trying to ease his panic. He looked not sensing anything, he gripped your waist sliding you a little checking the moist earth below you no blood that was good, - he cut himself short, you’d said it hadn’t moved he stilled.No no no no. His blood turned to ice in his veins it hadn’t- couldn’t have….You was to far gone!…You couldn’t loose it now, fate couldn’t be so cruel!. He closed his eyes hushing you desperately, Jaskier following his train of thought placed a gentle hand to your mouth trying to contain your Broken sobs stroking your hair and whispering reassuring you that it would be ok. You was to far gone, already mourning for the life you believed you’d lost, to wrapped up in your thoughts to hear anything going on around you. Concentrating all his efforts into listening Geralt lowered down by your bloated belly pressing lightly against it, hoping to hear that sweet sound he sighed when he heard a steady rhythm a heart beat so the pup was fine just- was it lower? OH SHIT he growled quickly jumping up taking you with him you whimpered as your body was moved yelping as your back cramped shivering as the pain soared through all of you nerves you could see as well as feel the muscles moving manipulating your pup around but you was unsure why. the bard followed anxiously  
“Ge-Geralt?is it?”  
“Jaskier go get the blankets from roach quick we need a nest it- she’s- its coming!” Jaskier blinked frozen then began stuttering panicking. What?.  
“NOW JASKIER!” he barked out snapping the bard out of it as he made his way back to the tree you had originally nodding to the floor Jaskier spread out the blankets you had been collecting the past week each town and village you added to your collection. Some he rolled up to prop you against and others he haphazardly plopped here and there to be move as and when. You sighed as Geralt placed you on them you panted sweating feeling as if you were going to pass out form the pain.  
“Geralt -is? are they ok? did I loose it I’m sorry I-” he cut you off kissing your tears.  
“no no you didn’t!…..You haven’t lost them, they are coming now, early but healthy I can hear it” you flinched. Early? you- it was happening here? now? crying as another pain pulled your body tight. Jaskier ran back over with the water skin bowl and cloth fumbling with them pouring some water into the bowl soaking the cloth Geralt pushed up your skirts tugging you didn’t have anything underneath due to your size you’d grown out of them. Jaskier bent one leg placing it beside his thigh as Geralt held the other in the same fashion. You tilted your head back crying low as you realized just how low your pup had managed to get in such a small amount of time ,you felt uncomfortable full ,as they now sat just at your pelvis.  
“I-I need to- Ahh!” you tried telling them that you needed to push, the urge was overwhelming as your body acted on its own digging your feet below you trying to ground yourself gasping as much air as you could before another pain hit holding your breath gritting your teeth as your abdomen contracted trying to squeeze out your child followed swiftly by a back cramp. It was brutal as your own muscles swayed you back and forth you were frightened grabbing blindly eyes shut tight as another wave hit you.  
“sshh push if you need to” Jaskier placed your hand between his wincing as you dug your nails into his skin but kept quiet moving to dab your head and face with the cloth. You sighed at the cool water being wiped across you, a small relief. Before you was rushed into another quick contraction bareing down pushing again. Geralt placed a hand on either thigh pressing them further apart then moved his hand to where the pup now rested lower then a few seconds ago.  
“Alpha? please.” he froze your voice was strained and weak he moved closer kissing your head. Geralt was at a loss, there was nothing he could do but reassure you, he nodded to Jaskier.  
“It’s low get the knife and cord” he quickly grabbed the items dipping it in the water to clean it, the small blade curved maybe 3 inches with a tiny glyph carved onto it, protection Geralt had spent a day on it marking it perfectly, this was bought specifically for this moment. You screamed curling forward with the contraction sliding down flat on your back widening your feet arching as you felt a heavy pressure pass though your pelvis you pushed with all your might shouting loud into the night feeling a burning stretch before nothing…Your body relaxed you all but melted as your child vacated you lifting your head looking down taking deep gasping breaths. There was silence Jaskier gasped watching as Geralt froze holding the tiny pink child not knowing what to do, his face was one of awe, seeing that Geralt had Blanked. The beta jumped into action holding the soft thin cord around the umbilical cord pulling tight before severing the connection between the two of you suddenly there was a cry, loud and strong. Relief washed across the camp smiles all round, he sat back bending his knees resting his elbows holding his head tears streaming down his face. Alive, it was alive. You weeped at the sound. Your child was safe. Your body shook the aftermath of all the stress pain and adrenaline.  
“Girl…Its a girl” Geralt whispered  
“Ha you can tell with all the fuss she’s making, defiantly a female” Jaskier quipped still rubbing his eyes leaning over to see his daughter. You watched holding your breath. Girl you had a little girl you couldn’t look away as Geralt tilted the pup for him to see then stopped choosing to instead pass the tiny Child to her father then moved pulling a small blanket they worked together tucking it around her fretting over how covered and warm she would be. You sighed in relief any animosity that there had built was gone which was a load off mind ,your heart melted at the sight it would seem your daughter would have two fathers. Geralt smiled leaning up over you kissing you deeply then heaved you to sit up letting you lean against his chest. Jaskier moved up on your other side with the child. Tiny she was so small, smaller then you’d expected. Tears streamed down your face as you leaned your face against Geralt’s chest he stroked your hair back kissing your neck  
“So good omega… I’m so proud of you…Shes perfect…And healthy…. you’ve made me so happy” he was whispering into your ear but you couldn’t make sense of his words . You was enraptured with your daughter, she was perfect you moved to hold her. Jaskier quickly placed her in your waiting arms as her cries died down then moved to the water bowl holding it out for Geralt who took the cloth wringing it out then began wiping her cherub face gently. She opened her eyes slowly unfocused eyes glancing here and there as you moved your dress wanting to feed her. You wasn’t sure how but you managed to get her to latch quickly. Geralt nodded happy that she was feeding.  
“I-I’m sorry for earlier…. I don’t know what happened but it will never happen again” his words were stern controlled as he glanced at his family. Never again. you looked from your pup to Geralt then Jaskier there was a somber air that fell across you.  
“You better start thinking of names. I don’t have any I thought I had months still” you said dismissively. They looked at one another. Then you  
“Who?” you smiled at Jaskier’s small question  
“Well my father named me and my siblings, so I thought it right for her fathers to name her so you best agree.” the statement was designed to show exactly where you stood on the family dynamics for your child. Geralt looked stumped.  
“But she is Jaskier’s he should-” you shook your head at him  
“No she is ours yours, mine and Jaskier’s , she wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t allowed Jaskier to help. And if I remember correctly you held him still each time.” they both scoffed before discussing names as you looked back down to the baby as she closed her eyes still latched on unaware of just how protected and cherished she was.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt is acting weird again but this time for a different reason.

Rebbeka.. that was the name they gave your child it was beautiful and befitting in its meaning ‘one who ties' and tie she had your pack was closer than ever both fathers fretting over her, helping look after her. In all honesty all you did was feed and bathe her they were so enamored with her you barely got a look in. Traveling had admittedly become more difficult it had been decided that you would all head for kaer morhen and spend a year or Two before heading back out Geralt would take contracts that wasn't to far maybe a few weeks at a time and that was it until Rebekka was older and whilst there you and Jaskier would be taught the basics in self defense after all you had a pup to protect now. You was lucky she was a quiet child only crying when she needed something, all doubts you had about being a mother had been washed away when your instincts had kicked it. Jaskier was a wonderful father he sung to her every afternoon and every night she fell to sleep quickly when he did and your heart melted when Geralt cradled her so softly, it looked strange seeing the big bad alpha hold the tiny swaddled child but your breath caught in your throat each time. She was now two weeks old and had just started to focus, she seemed to be obsessed with Geralt's eyes. Every time your alpha held her close to his face she stared unblinking at them waving her tiny arms around. He sighed and made a fuss about it but you knew he loved having her attention. With Jaskier it was his nose for some reason…he wasn't sure what to make of it to be honest. You clutched her to your breast feeding her as you sat atop roach walking down the well traveled path Geralt leading in front scouring the area for any dangers grunting as your scent wafted to him. It was hell for him, your scent had changed it was calling him to fuck you again and he felt like a teenager constantly hard wanting to fuck you into the ground until you was mewling for him to stop, images of you begging him not to fill you so close after Rebekka… not that he could but the fantasy was just to delicious, you had all noticed that the Geralt's behavior had begun to slip back a little, he hadn't snapped at Jaskier which was good but he was getting more possessive over you and he was posturing? flaunting his dominance over Jaskier and showing off his strength in all honestly he was pea-cocking something males did just before a rut basically shouting 'pick me I'm the strongest’ it was confusing you, he shouldn't be doing it he couldn't mate, he couldn't go into a rut he’d told you that himself then the scenting oh my god he was scenting you a lot always running his hands across you every chance he got , not that you minded you really shouldn't but you wanted him. You wanted him to fuck you pin you down and ravage you until you begged for mercy you summarized it was an omega thing. Geralt strayed from the path as your child whined. No milk. You sighed shushing her before swapping breasts letting her take her fill

“You are a greedy little madam aren't you?” Jaskier smiled up at you both before commenting

“Well she just wants to be big and strong like her daddies” Geralt called out before Jaskier could reply dark amber eyes challenging Jaskier to carry on.

“We will set up here tonight” you sighed watching the display as Jaskier shrunk back slightly then began to set up camp soon enough you was lounging around a roaring fire , that Geralt had stated by hand, no magic required camp had been fully set up and Geralt had just caught some fish which you'd prepared and placed on the fire to cook and Jaskier was bouncing a happy Rebekka in his arms singing to her softly as she yawned. You noticed Geralt glancing at you again sniffing a little he looked strange? Eyes ablaze he was Pent up and tense and got up from your spot by the fire and curled up next to Geralt laying your head on his chest nuzzling him

“Alpha? Are you okay?” he growled low before wrapping his arms around you and grunted out his answer.

“Yes why?” In truth he wasn't ok he hadn't been okay for a few days, found himself doing strange things he was showing off he couldn't help it for some reason he was trying to impress you, something was happening to him all his thought seemed to revolve around fucking, he wanted to mount you again and again his cock permanently hard, not the normal 'I could do with a fuck’ hard the 'This is fucking painful and tight’ hard just from being within six feet of you. His muscles were tight and shaking face was set firm jaw twitching. You could see he wasn't right and whined snuggling closer to him breathing in his scent then stopped abruptly when you smelt it, the cum that was beading on the crown of his cock. You licked your lips the smell instantly making you slick, dripping down and wet your smalls, Geralt's eyes snapped to you and he growled snatching you pulling you up against his burning body, all but crushing you into his chest arms trapped in front of you against him as he buried his face in your neck breathing in your scent with deep ragged breaths groaning trying to rub his cock across your knees. So that's what all this was about? He wanted to fuck? You smiled a little turning your face resting your head below Geralts chin and moving your legs letting your knees rest either side of his waist watching as Jaskier sighed as Rebekah refused to sleep again being fussy.

“Right well she isn't settling out here so I will try and put her down for the night in there, come on Rebekka say night night to mama and papa” she gave a tiny whine instead making you giggle as she was carried off into the tent. Suddenly you was thrown onto your back harshly with Geralt above you

“G-Geralt?” He snarled bringing his face just above yours

“Be quiet omega” you whined at him rubbing your thighs together as you twitched beneath him your body already beginning to come alive just from the look he gave you. He moved in slow kissing your neck the nipped his body was screaming at him to mount you. His kisses were gentle slow drags of his hot tongue and soft lips, you shuddered as he suckled lightly on your neck forming a small mark he then ghosted his nose across it you mewled wriggling beneath him as he moved lower you gasped as his hands tore open the bodice of your dress from the neck dragging the sleeves of it off your arms. You hissed when the cold air hit your sore nipples the large pink buds puckering then embarrassingly leaked a few drops of milk, his eyes widened and you saw him swallow he groaned as the sweet scent that had been testing him was now just beneath his sensitive nose , he stared mouth slightly open watching the beads of milk drip from your full breasts down and slide of to the side. Without a thought he leaned in catching it with his tongue grunting at the incredible taste tracing its trail back up to your nipple then lapped at it dragging the flat of his tongue along it coaxing you to release more into your mouth then he pulled back and nipped harshly. As much as he would love to stay here all day feasting on your full delicious breasts your pup needed it, You hissed at him shaking your head moving your hands to push him away

“Nooo alphaaa their sore” you cried out as he grabbed your hands pinning them to the ground by your head and biting the nipple harshly you whined at him he brought his head up fixing you with a severe look

“I thought I told you to be quiet?” He growled out making you moan and buck at him. He smirked before he leaned back on his feet tugging your hips out of your dress and smalls then crawled back over you pushing your knees back to you chest spreadIng them.

“Oh god you smell so good! Been fucking teasing me all week” he grunted then leaned in kissing you your lips teasing your mouth with his tongue then bit your lip harshly making you yelp.

“I'm going to fuck you omega, I'm going to bend you over and mount you like never before and then? Then I'm going to bite you, claim you and let everyone know your my bitch, mine to mount and breed when ever I feel like and you, you are going beg for it ,wave your tight little ass in the air to present for me, your going to lay there and take it, thank me for it!” His own words seemed to drown out everything around him, his cock aching straining against its confines wanted to rip you apart from the inside he shuddered falling deeper into his own lust, you whimpered at his growled out words were full of promise your walls ceased tightly as you become a tight ball of need, he smirked lying resting himself between your thighs supporting his weight on his hands then kissed you again softer than before whispering against you lips.

“Beg for it omega, beg for your alphas cock I know you want it, you want me to claim you, for me to stuff that little cunt full again.” You keened at his words panting from just the mere thought of him plowing you into the ground your body throbbing for him. He chuckled a little rolling you to your stomach below growling out his command.

“Present and beg omega" you stilled a little his low voice, it was different he sounded dangerous and feral, turning you to mush below him you quivered feeling like prey your muscles itched to run but you were far to gone to move and inch, he quickly gave a hard spank when you didn't present fast enough the rough hand leaving a stinging mark on your ass as you snapped out of it and scrabbled to get your hands and knees below you, you blushed when you felt your arousal escape your pussy dripping on to your torn dress below you. He sat back one hand lazily undoing the buttons on his shirt enjoying the way you quivered watching closely as your pussy contracted forcing more of your cum the wash your puffed excited labia from here he could see your full swollen breast swaying teasingly as you panted. He frowned it wasn't right, his omega wasn't in the correct position instinct took over screaming you should be lower. He growled taking this as an act of rebellion pressing you down a little lowering your torso, ass higher so he had the perfect angle to feed your needy little cunt. You swung your head around to him pleading.

"A-alpha please I need you please don't tease me alpha I’m ready pleeaase Geralt!" He grunted reaching one hand forward impaling and you on two fingers violently thrusting in and out you cried out in bliss at his quick pace not expecting him to be so impatient, he grunted spreading his fingers on every thrust drawing two parallel lines inside of you his fingers holding firm resisting the tight pull of your walls as you tried to close around him just as you began rocking back against him he stopped moving curling his buried fingers down then cruelly pulled you back to him by your insides.

"I told you to present, now do it properly!” You cried out a little as he tugged you back further dragging your whole weight back with his two crooked fingers that were lodged deep inside you, quickly you pushed your chest to the ground curving your spine holding your ass high shivering and trembling.

“Good girl, now stay there and be quiet, beta is trying to get the pup to sleep. If you wake our pup I will be very displeased with you” you whined as he began thrusting again this time he groaned watching your pussy swallow his fingers greedy for more, you cupped your hand over your mouth as you couldn't help releasing a chorus of moans and grunts gasping as he scissored his fingers back and forth hitting that soft little nerve inside of you. You lurched forward then tried grinding down on his fingers jumping as he brushed that spot again shaking your head.

“Oh there it is! Lets see how much you can take shall we?” You shook your head

“No no alphaAh!” You squeaked as he spanked you again harder this time then placed his hand around your throat pulling your head back leaning over you.

“If I have to tell you again omega I’m going to mount your face and fuck your throat raw until you can't make a sound am I understood now be quiet!” You whined nodding a little as his amber eyes glowed with promise and something else something darker that sent shiver's down your spine. He would most definitely follow through. He rubbed his fingers punishing your gspot wracking his blunt nails across it forcing you to squirm and shiver then he stopped pulling the hand away to force his leggings down he froze as he felt something. A bulge at the base of his erect cock wretching him self up right he looked down slightly panicked. What. The. Fuck. Was. That?. He couldn't make sense of it his cock was angry red and oozing cum much like any other hard on you gave him but it felt tighter, harder and there was a tiny lump at his base that shouldn't be possible he gulped looking at your bent over form still withering before him whining and mewling at being denied your release rocking side to side. It was then Jaskier came out of the tent

“Well she has fallen to sleee- what the? Really!” He stood there hand on hip ready to lecture but Geralt interrupted him

“I think…. Jaskier could I be..I mean is it possible to….” the white wolf looked up with hope in his gaze he knew what this could mean, he might be having his first rut, getting a once in a lifetime opportunity to breed, to fill his omega, to fuck and knot her! mate her and breed her all in one! Jaskier moved his hands to his hair hissing a little knowing that Geralt had no experience of ruts, this could get ugly a fully grown alpha in his first ever hormone fulled rut the first time his inner beast was this cLose to the surface? Jaskier trusted his alpha but normally alphas had experience with their 'lessers’ as they called them, they grew up having ruts and by the time they were this big, this strong they had a decent control something Geralt might not have. the witcher was already pulling his lips into a snarl at him he swallowed and lowered himself to the ground showing as much of his throat the the huge alpha as he could whining low in his throat, he wet his lips and tried to explain Geralt's confusion could make his lesser angry and frustrated in a small stuttering voice he spoke.

“Some-sometimes unmated omegas with young pups can cause ruts in alphas…Alpha I think that's whats happening….She-um she wants to be mated so theirs an alpha to protect her pup" silence followed Jaskier’s explanation and you went to turn around wanting to know why he wasn't already fucking you, their conversation was lost on you, Geralt's hands caught you smothering you ass with his hot hands he was snarling unable to help his knee jerk reaction, in his eyes your head had moved towards the beta you wasn't to touch that beta you was his! his to claim and mate. He frowned as you cowered a little shivering. his voice had dropped when he next spoke running his hands across you in slow soothing circles from your shoulders to your ass willing you to relax under him.

"I'm sorry omega I didn't mean to frighten you , please just stay there I, I don’t want to hurt you.” You nodded uncertain looking at Jaskier who tried to crawl around to the side of you Geralt followed his movements his snapping at him then took a deep breath and glared at Jaskier

“Beta back up! your to close far far to close! ” Jaskier looked a little confused.

“You think you might be able to breed her?” Geralt sucked in a breath he felt you beneath his hands trying to arch against him, you were lost to our own desire behaving like you was in heat he took a deep inhale trying to capture as much of your scent as he could noting there was a subtle change, it had ripened,his eyes opened and he fixed Jaskier with a look could he? with this new development would he be able to? your body seemed ready again, your scent was sweet and fertile,Just this once … He smiled wide and wicked his lips curled showing his fangs. The thought only crossed his mind for a second but he had already latched on to it, the thought of watching you grow full of his litter, and it would be a litter! he would fuck as many pups int you as he could while this lasted. He would give it his best shot. His omega, full and round with his pups glowing with life that he put their not Jaskier him! you twisted around to face him wanting to see what the fuss seemed to be about, you gasped when you saw his cock a reasonably sized knot forming at the base you couldn't help the excitement bubbling in your chest, you whined rocking from side to side wanting to entice him in, to make him want to knot you, fuck you and fill you ,you hummed as another wave of slick dribbled from your wanton pussy making you ready for him.

“Alphaaa! please please knot me alpha breed me!” he smirked rubbing a hand across your back hushing you.

“I'm going to, only chance I’ll ever get, you hear that omega? Your going to be bred again, this time by me! I’m going to knot you properly!” you squealed as he quickly rolled you back into position face down low and ass up,Jaskier gave his alpha a look, try for another? when Rebekka was only weeks old? not that he could fault the witcher for wanting to, I mean they were always lead to believe that they could never had pups of their own and it turns out that might be incorrect, that when presented with the right circumstances that maybe they could. You moaned as Geralt's rough hands manhandled you back in position his warm hands seemed to leave tingles across your hips as he tugged you around spreading your legs and pushing you forward a little angling you by pressing your shoulders down again like before holding you so that you’d take him deep and he would hopefully flood your womb. You cried out as he nudged forward not willing to risk this opportunity passing him by you held your breath as he smeared the head of his cock across your lips ghosting your trembling core he sighed a heavy gravelly noise as he felt your desperate walls trying to suck him in, hissing as your hot core almost burned him then he thrust forward impaling you with all of his might growling ,eyes cast down watching as you tight body was forced to take him up to his knot, Jaskier watched as Geralt tore into your body almost savagely then held himself still snarling, his pupils seeped out until his eyes were nothing but a deep black void of feral need. You screeched out as his thick cock slid true bypassing any feeble resistance your body put up, you groaned his growls reverberated through your back making you shiver walls clenching around him as he burrowed deeper and deeper into you grunting and hissing the entire time as his throbbing cock parted your walls massaging the stretched passage deep before hiking your hips higher tilting you forward determined to leave his mark deep, you moaned an widened your knees keening as his .

“FUUCKYESSS that's it omega…. Fuck good girl your going to be soo full…so so full…you want that? for me to keep you full with pups and cum?” you whined as he leaned his weight down into you bashing your cervix instinct driving him, testing to see if he could breech it yet, that was his goal, to tease past it hold himself there an release into your womb determined to breed you himself this time. Your arms gave out when he pulled back a little then rammed forward grunting, you cried out as you starting falling face first but you quickly had one of his hands fisted in your hair dragging you back up he spanked you quickly then began to ravage you pounding fast and hard you whimpered in pain as he worked you harder than before barely having time to catch your breath as he fucked it out of you as you felt small spurts of cum already trying to paint your insides scorching your channel already. Jaskier gulped watching as Geralt fucked you brutally, he winced as he heard your pained grunts and the stinging slaps of his thighs and balls hitting your legs. you closed your eyes as Geralt rutted into you making you moan loud and long as he pressed harder each time you couldn't help moaning and crying out for him as he built up a bone rattling pace you squealed as he hurtled you into an orgasm making your whole body relax and spasm at the same time as you released over him pressing your head into the ground and arching your ass to him trying to swallow more of him as his balls pounded away as your sensitive clit sending small waves of pleasure up your spine making you tighten around him, despite the harsh thrusts you loved it feeling him part you so deep you clenched around walls fluttering trying to coax him into finishing as he fucked you through your orgasm you mewled pulling you head up as it became to much your clit started to sting under the harsh slaps it received from him.

“N-NO ahahUGHFUCK PLEASE! alphaaa stop its to much-AAAHH FUCK NONONONO” You pleaded with him making him groan as he fucked you harder your knees fell out from under you as you collapsed exhausted kicking out when he merely followed you down still driving into you as hard as he could lost in his own need to breed you, he growled tugging your hips up leaving the rest of you sprawled out feeling you fall into your second orgasm with a loud yelp.

“Fuck that's itUGHUGH GOOD GIRL fuck you’re already trying to finish me!!” you mewled as he moved a hand to your throbbing clit rotating his wrist a little to get the best angle he then started flicking it left to right with fast light passes of his fingertips making you try to bare down on him you slowly began to feel him swell he swore as you panicked a little trying to avoid the thick flesh trying to breech you.

“Ah ah its ok almost there fuck yes! UGHUGH OH-SHIT FUCK YES omega shh shh come on take it, you can take it, don't you want me to breed you? to knot you, of course you want your alpha to knot you that's your purpose, you were made to be knotted” you cried uncomfortably when he tried pushing his knot into you.

“UGH FUCK SAKE stay oh fuuck stay still omega! Your getting it and that's FINAL!!!” You moaned as he held you firm with a snarl his throbbing cock pulsing forcing you to moan out loud with each thrust making you wither against him tired, fucked but your body still desperate for another release chasing it as he rid you hard into the ground,you clawed at the ground trying to get away from the huge knot pressing at your swollen pussy, promising to destroy you

“NO YOU DON’T, GET BACK HERE!!" you screamed as he simply held your hips then with a heavy rutting motion began to push past your tender lips.

"no-AH NO IT HURTS ALPHA STOOOPP!! NO NO PLEASE PLEAS-UGH FUCK!” you protested as he found himself settling deeper and deeper finally with a brutal thrust he had breached your cervix making you scream as the sacred little opening was force fed a good few inches, it was a terrible double edged sword painfull and intoxicating he pinned you seemingly more excited now that he was past all barriers your body stretched and willing to be bred. Jaskier watched cringing a little as you went pale face morphed into shock, mouth agape no sound escaping and eyes wide tears smothering your face as Geralt snapped his hips forward again grunting as his knot was fully seated inside of you.

“Good girl fuck-OHH GODsuch a good girl, stuffed so full-fuck that's so good shit that's it little one nearly done" You clenched around him again at his praise, your alpha was proud of you when your body accepted him deeper you felt a tremendous stretch that stung your walls then you seemed to tighten around him, closing behind a fat ball of twitching flesh,his knot that's what he had just stuffed you with! it felt huge pressing on your walls from all sides he still gave short thrusts each rubbing on your gspot pulling and throbbing you could feel the bulbous head of his fat cock past your cervix, for all you knew he was in your stomach, you felt winded and full after a few small thrusts he grunted knot swelling with blood truly locking you to him you winced then without warning he then dove down latching him fangs into your neck giving you his claiming bite.

"A-ALPHA? Ohmy- n-No PLEASE IT HURTS STOP!” he smiled into the bite happy that you couldn't wriggle from under him he felt his balls tighten then start to release it was only then he pulled back licking at the wound carefully, his lesser was sated now you were his, his alone, he was knotted and filling you. Finally with the mark in place he calmed down eyes returning to their normal amber. You whimpered as you felt the first flood of hot cum releasing into you the spray set something off in you as you tensed again around him shuddering your body trying to cum around him but struggled to clench around him properly resulting in a weak orgasm, he moaned praising you as he continued warming your insides it stopped then another stream and another it felt like he was releasing torrents of the stuff you moaned tilting your hips up trying to take as much as you could from him your own insides dragging it deeper as you trembled, you winced as he followed his knot was painful and hard holding your muscles apart you tugged forward but he quickly reassured you holding you back firm against him.

“shh shh its ok omega, this is what you were made for, a knot, an alpha to breed your little cunt, you can take it you will take it all of it and if anything trickles out of your little stuffed pussy I'm going to do it again and again as many timed as i can until you remember your fucking place! mine your mine only! my mate, my omega" you whined feeling him twitching still releasing thick ribbons into you , you blushed when the sensation made you moan loud, after all the pleasure and pain it felt soothing he rubbed your back and wasn't long before you started shivering the cool night air on your sweat slicked body made you cold now that you was resting.

"Jaskier are you ok?” the bard nodded enthusiastically trying to hide his raging boner

“I can smell you Jaskier…can you go get some heavy blankets she's getting cold, then go sort yourself out….stay close” the bard nodded quickly he had tried to stay as still as he could Geralt's lesser was.frightening to say the least if he had moved he could have drawn the alphas attention and that could have been his last mistake, he moved to the tent gathering the warmest blankets you had in camp then scuttled over to the other side of the fire to sort himself out. You whined feeling a little sorry for him giving Geralt a a small frown

“I could-”

“NO I might attack him, he will be fine mate now get some rest” Geralt wasn't going to let him touch you not so close after mating you it'd be a bad idea his lesser was gone for the moment but Geralt wouldn't risk his beta like that he could snap and attack him quiet easily, you yelped when Geralt quickly sat back down taking you with him literally dragging you around by his cock you winced as the were placed on his lap a heavy blanket over the both of you,Geralt was a furnace in his own right and soon you'd fallen to sleep. Geralt stayed sitting still for what felt like hours as you slept, Jaskier had gone to bed ages ago sleeping along side Rebekka finally the withers knot shrunk carefully he slipped free noting that nothing had escaped he felt a little guilty as you winced hissing in your sleep as he pulled away but couldn't help the overwhelming relief as he looked at you neck.His.His hopefully bred omega. Quietly he carried you into the tent and laid you down, now all he had to do was wait and hope he hadn't fucked it up.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all finally reach kaer morhen, but what will Vesemir have to say about Geralts new pack?

Geralt sat by on his side of the bedroll he was content leaning back onto the sturdy leather bag he was resting on, for the first time in a while he was truly at peace reassured with the knowledge that tomorrow his pack would reach kaer morhen. They would be safe and cared for behind its walls. He smiled down at the small pup in his arms, Rebbeka looked up at him her face split into a wide grin at nearly four months old she recognized him and Jaskier, she was a sight to behold. Her features were becoming defined now ,she was beautiful. She held Jaskier’s coloring pale skin tho she held a tint of red across her cheeks, above that two serene blue eyes that seemed to be look right through you, surrounded by two thick lines of dark lashes and a thick patch of chestnut hair that held the hints of a curl. But her features was all you tiny pink lips that naturally rested in a pout ,high cheek bones slim soft jawline, her nose was upturned slightly giving her the look of a noble, or princess…Geralt preferred that to noble, she was still dainty she wont be tall or broad tho she did have the pudgyiest cheeks he had ever seen on a child he smiled poking one lightly making her frown a little and wriggled babbled at him effectively telling him off hummed in response.

“Oh thats what you think? is it? well now that you have had your say I think its about time you went to sleep now don’t you pup…look even your mother and papa are sleeping. You are to young to be pulling all nighters…what would she say if she found out I’d let you stay up with me” he tilted the precious bundle tipping her up as he nodded to you watching as she followed his gaze and smiled babbling again before looking back at him blinking cluelessly. You’d actually put her down to bed a few hours ago then curled up for a quick nap…That ended up being you turning in for the night you laid on your side facing him your quiet snores filling the tent your head was just poking out of the small nest of blankets he made for you nightly, you curled on your side near his thigh a large pillow resting below your head another was placed below your tiny bump cushioning the precious cargo you carried, his chest warmed a little when he cast his gaze on you. He had done the impossible, him a sterile witcher by some confused alpha breeding frenzy loophole had sired not one but two pups. A litter. A small littler but a litter none the less. He closed his eyes dragging in a deep breath, picking up your scent, it was more intense and thicker with a slight change underneath.The beginnings of your pups scents the sort of undertones of them. They were going to have deep natural scents, maybe of freshly turned earth or pine needles.

He had nearly had a heart attack when he found out you were pupped again, it hadn’t been like last time either this time you knew immediately before either him or Jaskier had a clue. You began feeling unwell when Rebbeka was ten weeks, not sick just low… drowsy and lethargic all you could manage to do was feed Rebbeka eat and sleep, for the first few days Jaskier was worried you had caught a virus when this continued for weeks Geralt had been worried but you kept brushing them both off after nearly two months Geralt was beginning to think the worst, that you had gotten a terrible sickness. He had tried to force you to see a healer or a mage, again you brushed him off. You had a feeling you knew what was going on, but wanted to wait until you was certain ,you knew how much it meant to the witcher. Finally though you had snapped Geralt had gone to far trying to take Rebbeka from you as you tried to feed her wanting to give her goats or cows milk in case you were ill and could infect her. Safe to say all hell broke loose, you all but bit him when he had suggested such a thing as he reached to take her from you hissing at him to ‘try and take her from me!’ as you held her closer as she fed readying yourself to claw at him a little feral…Omegas were touchy about providing for their pups and it seems your current hormones wasn’t helping, it was then you had decided to tell them the news that you was certain you was pupped again…You had missed two cycles you wasn’t sure how but you said you just knew. Geralt and Jaskier didn’t believe you at first and took some convincing but by the time you was fourteen weeks he heard it two fast little hearts beating so fast it was more of a hum.He shook his head when he remembers when he first noticed it, it was in a tavern he’d received dirty looks when he had spit his drink all over Jaskier. The sound hit him like a brick wall he had stilled staring at you ignoring the Betas complaint of having ale sprayed up him. moving closer he slipped his hand under where Rebbeka was sleeping on your lap to rest his sweaty shaking palm on your tummy, eyes wide his lower jaw trembled Jaskier had stopped his bitching watching closely. You had just smiled at him

“told you so…” he sucked in a breath closing his eyes resting his head on your shoulder listening, honing in on the fantastic sound of the life he had put inside you.

“Oh my god he did it didn’t he?….he pupped you…that’s- this is unheard of! another pup so close to Rebbeka!” Jaskier’s statement started with disbelieve then became a high pitched squeal of excitement when he finally registered what was coming. Another pup, for him to fuss over and sing to. Geralt pulled his head up you could see his eyes held unshed tears not that you would ever tell anyone.

“No Jaskier no not one….Two….theirs two of them….A litter I’m having-we’re having a litter” you froze looking from one to you other. Jaskier paled and stayed stock still going into a mini breakdown.

“What? that’s….Geralt are you certain?” he nodded to you smiling kissing your lips quickly once you pulled away Jaskier snapped out of it eyes panicked.

“TWO? YOU MEAN WE’RE GOING TO HAVE THREE TINY PUPS TO WATCH OVER AND RAISE AT ONCE?!” the tavern fell quiet everyone looking at the bard who had stood up one hand in his hair the other holding his ale as he basically screamed it

“Yes Jaskier she’s having two pups…” Jaskier nodded a little and sipped a small mouthful of his ale and placed the mug down and shook his head with a small chuckle.

“…Nope sorry” he dropped back heavily fainting on the floor you gasped craning your neck clutching Rebbeka you your chest making her whine as you woke her Geralt grunted, ignoring the way the tavern roared with chorus of laughter and slurred congratulations. Geralt didn’t move to help the unconscious man he sat back down waving him off

“Geralt…..Is he going to be okay?” you asked still trying to peer around the table to see Jaskier he sighed

“he’s breathing….so probably, give him a minute.” you nodded uncertainly then rocked the pup in your arms cooing her back to sleep.

Geralt was pulled from his thoughts as the pup had managed to wriggle an arm free of her blanket waving it about in his face, he knew what she was trying to do, she liked poking him in the eye and pulling his hair. He chuckled hoisting her higher making her miss her target and quickly closing his lips around her fingers 'biting’ at her she laughed as he did pretending to eat her then pulled back giving a kiss to her hand and made his way up her arm to her neck blowing a quick raspberry to it making her squeal and laugh. He pulled back with a kiss to her cheek.

“ssh ssh don’t wake you mother… now come on its time for sleep little one, I’m not having you start that sleeping pattern again.” he said referring to her week of being nocturnal it was hell for everyone, especially you who had to change with her to keep her fed. Laying her on the bedroll in front of him he made quick work of tucking her arm back in the blanket and laid down curling around her moving to pull out her rabbit toy that she slept with letting her pull it into the blankets with her resting a tiny cheek on the soft velvet he smiled running a finger across her forehead. This was his little trick to making her settle and true to form in a few moments she was fast asleep. Finally hearing that Rebbeka was asleep you peaked your eye open barely awake.

“So that’s how you do it?” you yawned and blinked sleepily at him and he smiled

“You were up?” you shook your head at him and shuffled closer curling around your sleeping child.

“No I heard her laugh….woke me” he nodded and placed a kiss on your forehead

“Go back to sleep we will be home tomorrow” you blinked slowly nodding still half asleep, you snuggled back down into your nest curling into him a little more then before circling Rebbeka blushing as you felt Geralt cover your shoulders with the heavy fur blanket.

The next afternoon you found yourself on the road again following Geralt on the well worn path leading higher into the blue mountains. You listened to Jaskier prattling on to Rebbeka as he carried her making the child squeal and laugh every now and then. You sighed rubbing your tender breast as much as you hoped she would need a feed soon you quite enjoyed having Jaskier take her for a while, she was getting bigger and with your little bump it was getting more and more difficult to hold her all the time now, well your bump and the fact you were always so damn tired. You slowed down as the path began a steep incline you panted as your body became heavier with each step but you made it all be it getting a concerned look from Geralt as you made it to the brow of the hill. You looked at the beta of the group then froze as your gaze followed Jaskier’s. The trail you was on sloped down to the left then rose in the distance up to the gated entrance. Embedded into the rocky outcrop was the….Kaer morhen…The famed witcher strong hold, tho it still held the scars of its violent past in the stone ramparts it looked strong, stable and imposing. Safe. You blinked gasping as you looked upon the keep it was… There was no words for the moment you laid eyes on it, you felt a warm relief fill you as your eyes scanned the witcher school you swallowed, you couldn’t tear your gaze away trying to seal in the details from all the stories, you’d read them as a child legends, you thought tall tales of scary witcher’s to scare children into behaving….That is what you thought until you met Geralt and even after meeting him you still didn’t really believe this was a real place. Your home was so far that it was hard to truly believe that Witcher’s were real let alone had a fortress in the mountains that had fallen to men.

“That’s…This is were we are staying? Geralt?” Jaskier spoke the question that had been trapped in your throat as you still stared mouth agape…A home..A real home with a hearth and a bed and…Safety true safety where you could all relax, no one on watch waiting for bandits or monsters you wrapped your arms around yourself nervously, that’s if you were aloud to stay. You were moved a few steps away from the edge of the path by Geralt’s insistent hovering arms as he spoke to the bard.

“Jaskier away form their….And yes this is my home…The only one I know we will stay for a few years” you snapped out of your thoughts as he said that you turned to him, moving to fast as you tried to blinked away the black spots waving your arms out as your eyes darkened. Geralt was quick to capture them and support you holding you until you was steady on your feet then held your hips moving you as he pleased.

“Years? Geralt we cant keep you here that long what about contracts?-” he hushed your anxious with a small smile then hoisted you up on to roach not moving from his spot before you, sending you a stern look as you tried you wriggle down. You huffed a sigh and took the reigns from him resigning yourself to riding the rest of the way.

“Yes years, until the children are older….Then we will venture out a little further. In the mean time I will take contracts no more then a few weeks away.” you looked down to your small bump one hand going to it running across the taught skin absentmindedly twiddling the loose thread in the horses tack you took another look at the witcher school as Geralt watched you carefully noting a change in you as you avoided his eyes.

“What is it?” he spoke gruffly you shook your head sniffling moving to wipe a few stray tears then met his gaze with a forced smile

“Nothing …Its silly don’t mind me…Hormones and all that” he narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on top of yours his hand dwarfed yours and you felt the heat on your tummy.

“Omega…Whats wrong?” you sighed casting a longing look to the fortress.

“What…What if they don’t believe us….Ger-Geralt Its never happened before….What if they make me leave? cast me out with Rebbeka?! I-I cant do that… Go it alone and then what happens when these are born?…What if they make you choose?“ you poured out just some of your feelings to him, he tilted his head with a quirk in his lips.

"You are not going anywhere, Vesemir will understand please trust me on this omega…You wont be cast out or told to leave..” he moved to look at a weary Jaskier who moved from one foot to the other cradling Rebbeka he was also worried of being turned away. Geralt took a breath seeing the uncertainty was mutual between the other two members of his pack.

“Either of you, your family my family and now his…Theirs and we protect our own…All alpha witcher’s have a true mate…Yes it is rare for a witcher to find his mate, but that’s normally due to us outliving them or dying before their birth, not because there wasn’t one…The fact that I found you…Both of you and made a pack is a blessing, something to be treasured and they will understand. They will not separate my pack, and if it makes you feel better if they try we leave. Together and find somewhere safe to stay of our own…” he looked back to you eyes soft seemingly amused by your fears.

“But it wont come to that…I can tell that you don’t believe me…The only way to settle these fears is when we speak to him so lets not waste time.” he moved quickly around roach and continued down the path.

The knot in your stomach got tighter and more sickening as the witcher school got closer you rocked Rebbeka in your arms fussing over her as she held a small wooden rattle Jaskier had brought her moving it enthusiastically back and forth making the light sound, you moved quickly shielding her head as she got close to hitting her forehead you giggled as she looked at the toy closely taking in the small carvings that they had both added to it, a small wolf and little bird. You smiled she was lifting her head a lot now concentrating on Things. Your thoughts were interrupted as you all stood at the small incline of the path to a lowered drawbridge. You gulped as a older man walked out below the gate to the bridge he moved slowly as if not believing what he was seeing, you clutched Rebbeka tighter to your self whimpering under your breath.

“Geralt…” Geralt looked up at you squeezing your calf stopping and turning to you, he noted the way your pulse had picked up and nervous quiver of your bottom lip. “It’s okay that’s Vesemir, he probably wondered why I wasn’t back yet… I’m normally back by winter but we have missed it this year, he may have thought the worst…Please calm down trust me”

“I do….but I don’t- I don’t know them” he ran his hand up your leg and placed a hand gently on Rebbeka’s head making the pup turn to him and smile reaching out for her father dropping her rattle in favor of grasping at his fingers trying to move them to her mouth he gave her a soft look and slowly untangled her from him moving to lay his hand across your bump closing his eyes listening to the humming of his own growing litter as he did so. He pulled back looking up at you capturing your gaze with his own.

“You think I would bring you here..My pack here? if they was any doubt in my mind? that I thought for a second you would be rejected…. This is my home….They are my brothers and Vesemir the only father I have known” you smiled down at him nodding to him.

“Let me down” he moved quickly helping you down from roach setting you down beside him looking over Rebbeka who was contentedly trying to look around he moved again and continued leading roach across the wooded bridge you and Jaskier quickly scrambled up behind the alpha walking alongside you casting you an unsure glance. You came to a stop before the older witcher. He was an alpha to you could tell by the deep scent and the way he held himself ,he commanded respect but not in a arrogant sense, it was more a case you wanted to listen to him he looked like a reasonable man. He looked kind he had a fatherly feel to him, his hair was pulled into a style much like Geralt’s and his eyes were the typical amber hue, tho his hinted at a more bright yellow tone rather then your own alphas orange gold tone. the man moved forward clutching Geralt in a tight hug patting him on the back he pulled back smiling at your alpha

“Your alive? Geralt we began to think the worst!” Geralt smiled

“We the others are still here?”

“Yes spring is taking a while to set in and the migrations are going to be later so they have stayed longer this year, they will be glad to know your here….And not alone I see” Vesemir looked beyond Geralt to you and Jaskier, he froze as he cast his eyes on you.

“G-Geralt why?..Whats this?..An omega? you brought an omega here? what would make you bring an omega back to-” he stopped as he scented you properly…You was bonded to Geralt. Vesemir stared at you wide eyed shoulders slumping shocked he looked to Geralt then yourself and back again, you moved from one foot to the other holding Rebbeka tight to your chest almost trying to hide her in your cloak holding your breath wide eyed waiting to see what would happen

“Mate’s….She?” Vesemir’s voice wavered as the words were lost in his throat. You felt Jaskier move closer the need for his packmates reassurance to strong to overcome. Geralt took two steps towards you bringing his mentor towards you.

“Yes…My true mate…My omega y/n…..And this is Jaskier my brother….My beta and finally our pup Rebbeka, she is the reason we are so late getting back….She was eager and arrived early.” Vesemir swallowed dryly looking from one to the other and finally moved forward peeking at the bundled child.

“G-Geralt I don’t know what to say…You found your mate and…you made a pack…How? and the child? Is she of your blood or?” Vesemir looked between you and Jaskier then your pup.

“Jaskier is her blood…But they are both her fathers..Both raising her… Jaskier he is her Papa, Geralt is her father…But-” you said moving forward almost frantic trying to clear up some confusion Vesemir cast the bundle a small look…He would admit he wanted to see the child, but from the way you was clutching at her he would hold back his curiosity for now. You was frightened and skittish, so was the beta probably waiting to be thrown out. He opened his mouth to reassure you but stopped short as Rebbeka chose that time to fuss making Vesemir scan her quickly with a concerned look

“Is she Cold?” you moved her running your pointer finger over her top lip watching as she struggled to latch on her tell tale sign of hunger.

“She’s hungry” Vesemir nodded to you and moved to the side making a sweeping motion for you all to enter.

“Then we should go inside in the warm come…I wont be having the pup freeze out here” You and Jaskier shared a look at the last comment, the old witcher sounded… Somewhat protective of her, slowly made your way under the gate sticking close to each other trying to ignore the glances the older witcher was stealing at you both. Soon you was lead to a large type of sitting room with a huge roaring fire and some comfy chairs in front of it with scattered pillows and plush blankets. You took a seat on the pillows by the fire Jaskier beside you digging through the small bag holding Rebbeka’s things it held mostly toys and clothes there were a few essentials to but not many. he moved pulling a tiny thin teddy it was a rabbit her snuggles that she recently couldn’t sleep without he placed it to the side knowing she would want it after her feed. Geralt and Vesemir watched on as you was quick to place her at your breast and feed her.

“So….Would someone explain how this all came about?…..And why your omega is pregnant again?” you looked to him then Geralt who was the first to start explaining.

“I met….Was followed by Jaskier and he sort of…clung to me, he found me when I was passing out of kaedwen last spring, going into Redania after a few months my lesser had attached to him and he has been pack ever since… we turned back making for Kaer morhen for winter and was making our way through Sodden and heard of a contract…Seemed easy enough a supposed witch cursing the village, I expected to find the usual an old widow and a early wave of influenza… The village had nothing of value…No strategic position no real witch would be caught dead there” Vezemir looked uncomfortable as Geralts gaze landed on the small omega , he could guess where this was going and he didn’t like it

.“As I came up to the town…I…We felt her scented her at first I thought it was a trap beginning the think there actually was a witch but no…I found Y/n she had been living in an old granary on the outside of town, my lesser latched onto her immediately I knew she was my mate it was….It reminded me of waking from the trial of the grasses, that instant change like I have been sleepwalking my entire life until then…She was, I don’t have the words to describe it but I cannot ever let her go…I will not” Geralt took a deep breath scenting you again as you looked down at Rebbeka smiling feeling the golden orbs stare at you softly. Vesemir cleared his throat nodding taking everything in

“A granary?Out side of the village?"Geralt snarled making you and Jaskier shrink at the chilling sound… You went to speak but Geralt’s growling response beat you to it.

"Yes when she presented they cast her out…Treated her like a fucking animal…They didn’t understand what she was, she wasn’t even aloud to buy hunting gear to fend for herself just gave her rotting food and left her in isolation…You know the attitudes to omegas have changed.She was the contract.” you snapped your head to him gasping you hadn’t known that.

“W-what? they-they hired you to?” you trailed off eyes staring off into space the shock of it rendering you speechless

“They thought you’d caused the new alphas turning to be painful, they worried you might lure him out to you and endure his wrath. So they lied calling you a witch to bring in a witcher to deal with you…I only found out the day after your heat when I saw the lord… He told me everything, about when you presented… How they cast you out the things they had done, threatened you with..He wanted me to kill you and I refused…I don’t think I have ever punched a human so hard in my life” you slowly brought your eyes up to him you had known something had happened but didn’t ask, you didn’t want to know at the time you just wanted to leave, to wrapped up in a prospect of a new life.

“You…You attacked him?” he shook his head grinning

“Not really….Tho I would be surprised if he could ever talk again… his jaw snapped and quite a few teeth went flying…He will live, just a little less comfortably now.” you nodded a warmth spreading through you at the thought of your alpha sticking up for you… Protecting you. Vesemir cleared his throat turning to Geralt, choosing not to comment on his handling of the lord, he doubt he would have faired any better in that position, in a way he was proud of Geralt for not gutting the man.“I suppose she fell into a heat as all omegas do in these instances” Geralt snapped his gaze from you to his Surrogate father

“Yes….She didn’t understand any of it none of the village explained it to her..I…We bedded her and I lost myself to my lesser ordering Jaskier to…Well you can guess the rest….then we found out down the line Jaskier had succeeded…Rebbeka was early” Vesemir nodded taking a sip of his ale and waved a hand over you and your packmates.

“And you had him have her again?” you moved Rebbeka in your lap letting her latch on to your other breast

“No…Jaskier has not…. Not since that night….Something happened, Geralt did not mate me the night we met ,he didn’t want to force a bond and…I didn’t know what was happening…It was only after that I found out what I was before that..My home told me I was a siren or some form of succubus…A monster…A whore by nature..Geralt and Jaskier explained to me and I decided that I wanted to be claimed but it was to late once I was pupped he did not want to touch me. After the birth he was…Different over the first two weeks he was peacocking typical male behavior. Then he snapped and we…He had a….well erm” you looked to your alpha going red getting hot just thinking about exactly what had happened and Vesemir chuckled at you thinking that his student had just fucked you rabid,

“And he ravaged you” he said chuckling as your cheeks brightened

“Well that and he ..he had…” you looked to your mate slowly Vesemirs amused gaze fell as Geralt spoke.

“I had a rut Vesemir…. A true rut and I knotted her as I bonded…Mated her properly and she is carrying my pups.” Vesemir froze snapping his eyes to Geralt shaking his head slowly looking at you as you finally pulled the pup away from your chest moving to burp her, wanting to ignore this part of the conversation.

“No…It can’t…Thats impossible” Jaskier spoke up this time shrugging handing the pup her rabbit as you laid her across your lap she whimpered reaching for her father,Geralt sighed and plucked her from you cradling her gently leaning back in the chair hushing her.

“Thats what we thought to….But an unmated omega that had just had a pup has been known to send alphas into heat, and it may have been the fact she is his true mate that aloud him to…You know…Trust me I was there…He knotted her was stuck to her for nearly a whole night”

“No other has touched her…You know I would have scented him on her if they had….They are mine Vesemir” Vesemir sat quietly, taking in the information it was…None of them were lying he could hear it in the strong beats of their hearts, the was no waver of skipped beats just the constant thrumming of their life blood.

“So…You return with a pack, a pup and two on the way?….How far are you?” you flinched under his gaze

“A-About three months at the moment just over…Rebbeka was two weeks at the time and is now four months"you twiddled your fingers.

"So…we have anything from three to eight months to get this place ready for another two additions…” you gasped turning to face him as Jaskier opened his mouth.

“W-We can stay?…All of us?” Vesemir scoffed rolling his eyes at you both and leaned over Geralt’s lap taking in the pup, then moved to hold her settling the sleepy child in his arms, it had been so long since he had seen one cooped up here most of the time.He smiled as she looked up at him he moved to run a knuckle over her face then closed her eyes not finding him interesting in the slightest making him scoff.

“..A headstrong little thing….And of course your staying…All of you…You thought I’d make you leave…don’t be so absurd turn away the only grandchildren I will ever have?, I would never turn away family…If your Geralt’s family then your mine to.” he fixed you both with a look as he rocked the tiny pup in his arms.Geralt scoffed smugly 'told you’ visibly relaxing himself.

“And you will find the others will feel the same…Geralt there are cribs and supplies in the storage room by the old nursery, probably out dated and there might not be many clothes surviving but we can make due.” you looked at the witcher’s funny as Geralt nodded.

“Nursery? cribs? I thought this was a witcher school?…” Vesemir looked at you with a sad smile

“While many Witchers are children of surprise….Some were abandoned as tiny pups around the hills and woods in kaer morhen, the path here is hidden to most as you noticed so we used to sweep the near valleys but children were found regularly wandering, or swaddled hidden in the undergrowth. We had to accommodate them, just like we will do now…You will always have a place here this is your home now all of you” you smiled in relief holding Jaskier’s hand tight. Home. You sniffed wiping your eyes willing the tears back. A family and a home was all you had ever dreamed of and now you had both. Geralt slid to the floor between you both and pulled you in resting both your heads on his shoulders sighing as you both held him tight.

“See…I told you…Both of you, now how about we go get something to eat then move a crib to our room.” you pulled back laughing nodding eagerly as you all stood following Geralt and Vesemir to the great hall on one end was the largest fireplace you had ever seen in front of that was a long table separating the room in two halves piled with fresh food and wine there was two men.Witcher’s. At the table who both turned to the door as Geralt opened it drawing the males attention

“Geralt! Not dead I see..See Lambert I told yooo-wait a minuet what is that? Vesemir? are you- is that a pup?!” Geralt growled at them whisper shouting.

“Shut up, she has only just got to sleep!” you and Jaskier watched as the new males sniffed the air.

“An…Omega?…She holds your scent…G-Geralt what have you done?” he sighed motioning for you and Jaskier to take a seat. you sat close to Vesemir wanting to be near your pup. sitting quietly as Vesemir and Geralt explained the situation as you and Jaskier picked at the food. The other males sat in silence for a few moments as Vesemir talked them down from their frantic skepticism, finally the message sunk in.

“So…She is your mate….And you had him pup her for you she had a kid and that made you jump off the deep end and knot her making two more….That may or may not have our mutations….Why does all this shit happen to you?” the first witcher Eskel said slapping Geralts. Geralt looked a little sheepish rubbing the back of his neck looking to you then two Jaskier feeling the bard’s pout from here.

“And then we have Jaskier my beta and a brother…None of this would have happened had it not been for him…He is the one who ran head first into her, he lead me to her…The reason I found her,the reason we have Rebbeka and ultimately the reason I now have two more pups on the way…I can’t thank him enough” everyone looked to the now red bard.

“I-it was nothing… I just sort of broke in to her house-shack thing.” you smiled knowing although embarrassed Jaskier had needed the acknowledgment for his own piece of mind, to solidify just what he meant to the pack. You knew you and Geralt loved him dearly and would both be lost with out him…even if he did irritate the alpha to no end you would never part from him you owed him everything. “Y/n…C-can I hold the pup…” you looked up to the witcher you now knew as Lambert then to Vesemir who was struggling to eat and support the shifting pup you smiled nodding. Geralt leaned back watching as the younger Witcher approach the pup as if it was a sleeping dragon, slow quiet steps then tentatively moved to hold the child changing his arms position a few times before even making contact with her making his brothers chuckle. Finally Vesemir handed the child to him swiftly, leaving no choice for Lambert to even think about it. He sputtered nervously standing dead still then chuckled.

“HAH!.look at him standing there looking like he shit himself….Oh Geralt have a look! his knees are shaking!” Eskel said laughing at the poor man.Geralt smirked as Lambert thoroughly enjoying watching him squirm.

“You know you can move with her Lambert….she isn’t attached to y/n go sit down…She wont bite, nothing to be scared of” Lambert blinked at the sleeping child and took a shaky breath.

“I…I can’t move…No here take her I don’t like it….Please I’m going to drop her or-or hold her wrong or something…..Please anyone take the pup” he said slowly twisting around terrified of moving with her, he leant over to place her in Geralt’s hands who moved his arms up out of the way.

“No sorry, your going to have to take her to y/n around the table..” Eskel laughed as Lambert paled looking around at you who was trying so hard not to laugh and succeeding… barely.

“Come now Lambert it’s just a wee pup nothing to be scared of” Eskel added making the witcher feel worse

“I doubt you’ll be any better! My hands are sweaty Geralt?!” Geralt finally relented laughing taking Rebbeka from him only to thrust her into Eskel’s lap making him go stiff as a board.

“Geralt- what no take her- I don’t bloody want her!” you winced at the volume and within seconds Rebbeka was awake looking around panicked and whined scrunching her face ready to cry.

“Oh my- h-hey sweety oh hell….no no no-don’t cry its okay It’s fine…Just ignore me…shh come on don’t cry be good for uncle Eskel…shh shh that’s it be a good girl no..no-noooo don’t do it” he moved quickly rocking her trying to ward off the imminent wailing she wobbled her bottom lip eyes going glassy making the others laugh as Eskel panicked waving his fingers at her making her grab one letting out a whimper she brought the captured digit and brought it straight to her mouth making the witcher cringe as she pulled it suckling then closed her eyes trying to fall back to sleep, he pulled back flinching as she whined as soon as his finger began slipping free.

“Ew…Okay how do I detach her? y/n?” you giggled at his disgusted face as your pup snuggled back into his arms satisfied and falling back to sleep.

“You don’t….That’s it your stuck until she lets go or wakes up…If you move she will throw a fit” he blinked looking down at the child sighing pulling a face as she sucked harshly on his finger again.

“You think that’s a face all witchers pull?"Jaskier asked you tilting his head at the scene you looked

"You know I think it is…” Geralt furrowed his brow confused looking at Eskel

“I never did that” you and Jaskier nodded

“You did…When she did the same to you…And the first time you changed her….When it went up her back…Thats the face”

“Definetly the same face.” Jaskier agreed the other witchers laughed imagining Geralts face when having to clean that up.

“And I can’t wait to see that with the new pups….The great white wolf struggling to change a baby…"you blinked slowly at Lambert.

"You’re staying here?” he smiled nodding then shrugged

“Well…I will leave in the next few weeks but I’m determined to be here for the birth’s on my other nieces and when they are old enough they will have to have teachers, we don’t know what powers they will be born with so…” Eskel nodded finally gaining control of his cringes.

“Yes the first and possibly only birth of witcher children,Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if we had witchers from the other schools coming to see them… I for one will not be missing my nephews births so will be close until they are born then I will head out….we have even more of a reason to return to kaer morhen each winter now.” you smiled placing a hand to your belly. You flicked your eyes down concerned. Mutations. they might have mutations you almost forgot about that, they might be born witcher’s they were a first. the only ones of their kind. you sighed

“Don’t worry, we will be equipped to teach them everything, Eskel here has a stronger affinity for magic I was a swords master but can also teach them the beastiary. so can Geralt and Lambert. But you must be prepared for them to have some witcher qualities, none of us know what they could be but we will be hear for them.” you nodded to Vesemir you believed him you trusted him, and Geralt they would find a way you all would. Finally Geralt rose from the table.

“Jaskier lets go get the crib and set up the room, I’m sure we have a tin bath up there as well. Would you like to come look through the clothes…there might not be many” the beta nodded getting up you followed them to the door then stopped with a giggle.

“Eskel…you should come to if she wakes up and we’re not here she might panic” Lambert bellowed a laugh as Eskel paled

“W-what you mean walk…and hold her…At the same time.” you nodded staring unblinking. He heaved a deep sighed and rose moving slowly walking, well more creeping across the hall making Lambert holler louder

“Not as easy as it looks is it!?!” Geralt smirked crossing his arms over his chest as Eskel came closer shaking his head as you left the hall towards the old nursery.


	5. Chapter Five Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come and the pups arrive but will everything be alright in the end for the unconventional family of witcher’s

You rocked slowly in front of the fire place in your and Geralt’s room, one hand roamed your protruding bump. The rocking chair that had been found in the old nursery has been a god send ever since you couldn’t get up from the bed, you’d been sleeping in it. You sighed it had been one hell of a night and you almost cried in relief as the sun began to peak over the mountains, long sleepless nights with only the fire for company were dreadfully boring and becoming painful, you hadn’t gotten any sleep again you just pasted the time and rocked slowly pushing of the floor with your toes. You heard Jaskiers soft snores from the bed, he always stayed in here with you whilst Geralt was away on contracts. He would be back at some point today with Lambert and Eskel, they were meant to be back a few days ago wanting to be back for the birth. The birth you knew was close, it had to be if it wasn’t you don’t know how you was going to get them out, with the size you were it was becoming a real worry, sighing the shook the thoughts away. You turned your head and peeked threw the bars of the crib holding Rebbeka, she was sleeping soundly still clutching her rabbit that seemed to go everywhere she went at fifteen months she was already a stubborn little girl headstrong…She had everyone wrapped around her little finger and the little bugger knew it. She was a beauty her eyes had not changed one bit, still had calm light blue irises that were wide and attentive, her hair was a little lighter now longer to resting in thick loose curly waves at her shoulders soon you would be able to pull it back into pigtails.

She was still small but she didn’t let that stop her. She was a perfect combination of her father and papa ,she explored with no fear getting into all sorts of mischief, becoming an early walker just to try and unsheath one of the knifes hidden in Geralt’s boot!. No one knew how she spotted it but that was just her all over she was curious to curious and a determined little madam everyone needed eyes on the back of their head when she was toddling about. But she also knew who to run to when things got a little to hairy…And no it wasn’t always Geralt when he would catch her doing something naughty and scold her, she would always stop and look around and you can guarantee if Vesemir was near by she would drop to the floor and crawl as fast as she possibley could to her grandpa reaching for him whilst throwing Geralt cautious looks over her shoulder. It was quite comical watching her tuck her self into Vesemir babbling at him, clearly trying to get her father in trouble. If Vesemir wasn’t around she would just give the great white wolf the run around… Then there was the time she climbed the stairs for the first time, he all but died when he found her precariously balanced half way up the stone stairs to your room playing with her snuggles. He could never keep a stern face for long always cracking when she would give him a cheesy smile and giggle at him reaching for a cuddle.

You smiled to yourself rubbing your tummy in long circular strokes trying to ease the tension, this pregnancy had been tougher and easier for different reasons. It was tougher longer much longer than with Rebbeka you was sitting on a full eleven months now, just over. It was concerning the others but you reasoned that if they had any mutations they might take a little longer to arrive ,as long as they were healthy you didn’t care. Moving around was much harder this time as your stomach was huge and you had a much larger appetite e you couldn’t move or sleep or do anything really. But then through all that you was thankful you wasn’t on the road, you definitely wouldn’t have been able to manage it. And thank the gods you didn’t have much to do here either, you mostly walked around the keep spending time with Jaskier and Vesemir while the others were out on contracts. The man enjoyed having new people to share his stories with and you was thankful for them, not only did you learn about various monsters and such it also helped calm you down, took your mind off of things when you became irritable. This time around you had succumb to nesting, fidgeting and tweaking the cribs positions,tidying up and cleaning sorting through everything you had all gathered together for the children, most of the clothes and toys came from Lambert and Eskel. Who both had money on the gender, Lambert was certain you were having girls ,Eskel boys which helped in a way because you had a dresser of clothes for each. Vesemir had quietly began writing his more… Age appropriate stories in a journal he found for you,Jaskier and Geralt to read to them as they grew. Much to the younger Witchers horror many of the stories included tales of them as boys and first encounters with monsters making you and Jaskier cry with tears of laughter at the messes they got into… More so Geralt and Eskel. Jaskier may or may not have composed a few songs from the stories to use as lullabies for the pups.

The three of you had decided that the arrangement would stay the same for the new additions, Jaskier would be their papa and Geralt their father which had been a big weight off your shoulders. You huffed rocking faster closing your eyes wincing as your back ached still. But the aches wasn’t as bad as the pains not only of your stomach stretching to house the pups but they were strong. To strong. The kicks and punches were definitely something to do with Geralt’s witcher blood, they had to be Rebbeka was never this strong, more often then not you had been made bed bound by the shear force of a kick to the ribs, or bladder the bruises seeping through to your stomach clear as day or they would wind you to the point of nearly passing out and in the worst cases you would end up spitting blood which worried everyone. They all agreed that the new pups have indeed inherited there fathers more peculiar genes and everyone had pushed you to take it easy, one wrong move and one of the children could really hurt you. it was one thing to be hit by a witchers strength from outside where your bones and muscles are some form of protection…But they were inside and there was nothing softening the blows.

You winced getting up as Rebbeka whined her large blues staring at you through the bars of her crib. slowly you waddled over to her grunting as you pulled her up making your way over to the changing table making quick work of her nappy then set her on the bed to wake Jaskier. She giggled scrambling up the cover sitting on his tummy

“pap..pap!” she bounced on him calling him making him groan as she jumped giggling squeezing the air out of him. quickly he moved holding on of her arms making sure she wouldn’t fall and laughed at the bright child.

“Yes yes I’m up….I’m up” he huffed looking around the room spotting you

“You look like hell…no sleep again?” you pouted sitting on the bed by his feet shrugging Rebbeka giggled as Jaskier tickled her a little making her pull at his fingers making him chuckle.

“I’m used to it…can you help me down with her…I cant stay up here much longer” he smiled nodding rolling Rebbeka over onto the bed and covered her with the blanket as he rose making the pup giggle and try to wrestle her way out throwing his legs over the bed pulling on some clothes then quickly pulled the blanket from the squirming child

“boo!” she screamed then laughed as he made her jump then picked her up helping you down the steep stairs with Rebbeka on his hip making your way into the grand hall.

“AH! oof! oolf! ah ah ah pap oolf!!” Rebbeka squealed in delight as she noticed the three witchers had returned each holding there own cup full of what you presumed was herbal teas. You had to cover your mouth as you saw Geralt’s face as she called him…She was to small to call him Father and had somehow picked up the habit of calling him wolf….or oolf as she managed it, you watched as she all but kicked out at Jaskier making grabby hands to Geralt, after all he had been away for Three weeks.Jaskier put the squirming pup down before he dropped her and Geralt quickly found himself wrapped around Rebbeka as she clambered up at him. you smiled moving slowly down the length of the table settling down beside him giving a chaste kiss to his lips only to be growled at by your pup making you laugh

“I wonder where she got that from?” you said giving Geralt a look as Rebbeka continued holding his hair like reins and tucking her face into him, you moved back in your seat wincing again as your tummy tensed, it had been happening on and off all night that’s why you couldn’t sleep. Eskel laughed as he watched the whole scene unfold, then saw your wince as you cupped your bump

“Whats wrong?” he asked seriously all mirth gone suddenly you had everyone’s attention

“I…I think they are getting restless….I’m getting twinges is all wont be surprised if they aren’t here by the end of the week” Geralt looked at you across the table nodding bouncing Rebbeka taking a deep breath.

“If anything changes….let us know” you nodded pulling a cup from the table making your own tea adding honey. you missed the look the witcher’s shared between them selves.

Over the next couple of days you noted that you were never alone one of them was always with you even when you bathed, tho if it was anyone other then Geralt of Jaskier they had to be outside of the door…Geralt had nearly ripped Lambert a new one and was only stopped by Vesemir knocking some sense into him. Currently you was sitting in the small library with Vesemir cured up leaning on him as he told you of a particularly tricky nymph contract he had Taken Geralt on as a young man, Rebbeka was having a the time of her life with the new toys from her uncles recent travels scattered about her on the rug.

“And then Geralt being the younger more rash man he was decided that he would try to out seduce The water nymph…You can imagine how I found him the next morning in the spring, he was lucky she was only after the pink pearls in his pack or-” mid way through his sentence he stopped and pulled back his yellow eyes roaming your body. You pulled back worried automatically cupping your tummy. “What is it?” he shifted moving you slightly then you felt it..Your dress was wet and so was the cushion below you. You gasped and swore face burning bright as you gathered your skirts making to stand thinking you had another accident courtesy of the pups lounging on your bladder but he stopped you keeping you seated.

“Its not…I can smell it and that isn’t…They are coming its time” you opened your mouth to argue but stopped and looked down, they had been still, just like Rebbeka you hadn’t paid no mind thinking it a blessing as you managed for first uninterrupted night in weeks, you then gazed back to him frightened grabbing him tightly worried, his own concerned gaze did nothing to stem your on fears, the primal fear of birth suck in. He smoothed your hair hushing you.

“Don’t panic…It’s going to be okay…I’ve got you” you gulped taking a deep breath. He moved quickly removing himself from your grasping hands calling over Rebbeka who crawled over to him letting him pick her up. Then made for the door opening it.

“GERALT! JASKIER ITS TIME!!” you took deep breaths as you tried to prepare yourself for whats to come in. Digging your fingers into the padded surface of the twoseater, in a matter of moments the room was full of witchers all trying to be useful, you would have laughed had you not been quivering in fear. Geralt looked to you then the others.

“Everyone ready?” they nodded quickly dashing from the room determination on their faces you didn’t have time to question them as Rebbeka was placed in Jaskiers arms Vesemir quickly blowing a small puff of powder into her face making her cough a little then he moved casting a sign and telling the child to sleep, within moments she was sleeping peacefully in her papa’s arms. As this happened you was quickly picked up by Geralt you whimpered at him as an almost pitiful tugging began on your stomach muscles.

“Geralt what? what did Vesemir? where are we going?” he hushed you and continued walking swiftly down into a basement type room it would have been dark had it not bee full of light candles you could see a small single bed that had been moved to rest atop of a table making it higher. You gasped when you saw a few tall shelves full of different vials by the side of it. Lambert was busy counting herbs and various potion names out to Eskel who was warming some water by a huge open fire place.

“G-Geralt what is this place?” he sighed and gave you a grim look. He didn’t want to tell you that you was going to be giving birth here…In the very chamber he and the others had undergone their mutations, but it was the only place in kaer morhen that had the apothecary ,magical and medical necessities that they needed. they had all decided reluctantly that this was the best place, incase there was any problems no one knew what mutations or issues the pup’s would have but this was the best equipped room they had.

“It’s where we were made….it has everything we might need for them…If thing begin to….Its got medicine and Lambert can make any potion or elixirs we may need…I’m sorry you have to bring them into the world here but we didn’t have many options.” you gulped as he laid you on the bed you tried calming down as you looked up into the ceiling seeing many terrifying vials and instruments hanging you closed your eyes looking away holding Geralt’s hand tightly, he squeezed back. You looked at him frantically as yous tummy tensed this time bringing the first sharp pain, like someone twisting a blade in your gut. You gasped panting holding your stomach. He looked down placing a hand on yours Jaskier quickly placed Rebbeka on the array of pillows laid out for her and came up beside you, warely looking above to the instruments hanging around you.

“Geralt…Promise me that….If Its me or them choose them….Promise me” the others stopped and it was only then that you noticed Jaskier as he gasped then looked to the others severe looks. Geralt leaned down placing his forehead to yours looking hurt and lost.

“It…It wont come to that….That’s why we are here You will be fine all of you” you panted curling with another pain biting your lip grunting and hissing as this contraction upped the ante it lasted longer this time making you swear,once the pain passed you stayed there and gave him a kiss. whispering to him desperately.

“Promise me!” he swallowed and nodded unable to speak he looked to Jaskier who gripped your other hand.

“It will be okay, we will take care of them if…” he trailed off Geralt snapped at him but you stopped him,Jaskier understood your need for that reassurance. you squinted smiling tightly as another pain made your body tremble, you looked around frantic.

“Rebbeka?!” Vesemir appared at the bottom of the bed.

“She is here, I put her into a light sleep….well deep enough that she will not wake down here, we did not want her to see all this and be frightened” he said waving around to the torturous looking instruments.

“She is over there by the fire, see?” you tilted your head around and nodded then quickly slammed your head back as another contraction tore threw you and you screamed feeling one child shift lower, settling right at your cervix the pain didn’t relent as they stayed there. you shook your head and tore at the blankets.

“I-Its not……Not stopping!!” you cried out confused as to why this pain didn’t fade ass the others had. Vesemir wasted no time in holding you high off the bed letting your packmates tugged your skirts up. You moaned and screamed as the new position made your back spasm and cramp. Finally having enough of wrestling with the fabric Geralt handed Jaskier a knife cutting and ripping it away fro you and lifted your knees. Lambert came over with a tiny vial filled with a whitish grey liquid and dropper.

“Open, this is for the pain, it was used a few decades ago for birthing pains” you did open your mouth

“lift your tongue” you did as instructed and hear him count the drops once he reached five he moved away. you tensed again as another wave of pain crashed over you, you whole body trembled and tensed you screeched out.

“IT’S NOT WORKED LAMBERT!!” he sighed at you and waved of your anger as you laid back cursing him out then as quickly as you could catch your breath another pain came this time you felt the need to push. Wasting no time you moved up to your elbows and feeling Geralt and Jaskier’s hovering hands around you, they knew you were working on instinct and was merely there for moral support, you grunted grinding your teeth and curved yourself around digging your heels in the bed and pushed. you panted and dropped your head to your chest taking deep breaths as you had a moment of relief. Geralt moved his hand around concentrating feeling the pup.

“They are low…Very low the next push or one after should do it…” he said you smiled quickly at him, thank fuck!

“That’s will be quick! most humans are in this part for hours!” you heard Eskels voice from somewhere in the room

“She’s omega, this is what she was made for. Her births will always be fast her body will only start going into true labor when she is already…open and able to pass the child… She has been slowly moving them lower since breakfast its why I kept her with me in the library” you looked to Vesemir shocked and went to shake your head at him going to argue but was cut of by another scream pushing with all your might baring down physically feeling the pus shift lower and lower until. Your high pitched screech took on new heights as you felt yourself bare the pup. the witcher’s couldn’t help but cover their sensitive ears as you cried out. Suddenly Geralt was there below you, this time not freezing or faltering he moved swiftly taking the soft cord from Jaskier tying it around the umbilical cord and cutting the child’s bond from you with the curved knife used on Rebbeka. you held you breath for a few seconds as a deafening silence echoed in the room for a few moments freighting everyone. Suddenly there was a small gasp and cry form the pup you tried sitting up wanting to see your child. Vesemir moved behind you supporting you, from here all you could see was a small pink skinned bundle in your alphas arms wriggling their tiny fists about definitely not happy to be out in the cold room. Eskel made his way over holding his breath as he dragged over the warm water and cleaning rags, a crib was already beside your bed. You swore as the next pup made their was south

“Geralt!” he quickly snapped his gaze from the pup handing them to Eskel who carefully moved them to the water cleaning them gently. You cried out as the whole process started again a pain tore through you, tho you was exhausted and wanted to sleep you were more then ready to get this over with, the only sounds echoing the room was that of your cries and the newborns wails after another four contractions you whined. Laying back you looked at Jaskier gulping, you was running out of steam fast, you closed your eyes shaking your head at him. You couldn’t do this.

“I-I cant…I’m sorry I cant do this….You have to-to cut them out please…Don’t let my child die!” he patted your hand tears falling as he glanced at Geralt who was frantically looking you over not believing what he was hearing.

“You are stronger than this…Please don’t-dont give up!” you panted smiling to Jaskier"I’m done Jaskier, I cant do this….not this time I’m to tired" you let your tears roll down your cheeks barely wincing as another contraction hit unable to even twitch at it feeling Geralt’s eyes snap to you as he seemed to take in your weakened state. Shaking his head as his blood began running cold, his chest clenching.

“No!-No you…Y/n please…You can do this omega I know you can-” you closed your eyes then gulped, you knew the pup wouldn’t survive if it wasn’t out soon, you didn’t have time.

“What is it?” he stopped and looked at you then to Eskel who was now swaddling the small pup.

“What-What is it?” you heard your alpha ask as you moved back resting panting yet still trying to see your new pup.

“Boy….It’s a boy, Y-you have a son Geralt!” Geralt stole a glance at the now clean pup freezing as he saw it. Then crowded you

“Y-you hear that..We have a boy…Small and tongs….Please you can-I know you can do this” you winced at him

“It’s not-I don’t think its getting lower…We don’t have time please Geralt…Save it…I’m tired” you closed your eyes pressing your head back to the pillow trying to sink into the mattress wanting to try and gain a bit of your strength. Lambert looked over to his white haired brothers devastation, then the child. He steeled himself and looked around the chamber seeing the sectioned off corner where the failed witchers were placed before being buried, he looked down growling.No. This would not happen, this chamber has to many lives to its name it will not have any more. He moved to the side of the bed pulling the child from Eskel moving so you could see him.

“You can do this! Look the very first born witcher….Not a regular pup a witcher…Look at him…Your son…Yours.. And he Needs his mother….W-We all did, but him more so than us” you turned facing him coming eye level with two amber eyes looked back at you, with the initial rush of blood now settled he was pale…. like porcelain and his hair tho it was wet you saw how pale it was, he wouldn’t have pure white like his father but it would be silver, a bright shining silver. You moved a hand out to him, his cat like pupils dilated honing in on you he whined trying to reach for you. He knew who you were. He was definitely his fathers son.

“You are the only woman to manage this….And any woman strong enough to carry a witcher is strong enough to birth them… don’t give up…Don’t give up on them” you took a deep breath nodding to him moving forward, now seeing exactly what you would be missing you crawled forward all thoughts of giving up washed away as you kneeled on the bed. You grasped both Geralt and Jaskier’s hands closing your eyes as a wave of determination washed over you finally you felt it the second the pain began you pushed with all your might not even taking a moment to breath you continued bearing down willing your child to join their brother once the contraction stopped you didn’t let up, the new position had helped and the pup was just there you curled down with a final breathless shout as you pushed with your stomach muscles then as quick at the pain came it stopped as the pup fell right into Vesemir’s waiting hands quickly he tied and cut the cord but the pup did not cry, it did not move, you waited nearly a whole minute before the gravity of the situation finally hit you. You looked on in horror as you took in their appearance .Blue. Your child was a deathly shade of blue. Not breathing. You screamed your anguish as Vesemir all but ran across the small space to the table with Lambert close behind with the pup, he was holding it carfully as he walked rubbing their back and chest trying to get their heart pumping.

“NNOOO! NO IT THEY CAN’T BE!” you screamed trying to stagger off the bed to your pup but was held still by Geralt, you beat at him feebly as he held you close keeping your head in his chest motioning for Jaskier to help calm you, he was terrified but he knew his family would do everything they could, he trusted them and it was decided among themselves that he would steer clear if this happened, he would console his mate. He tilted his head down trying to hold himself together as you fell to pieces in his arms.

Meanwhile Vesemir and Lambert was making quick work rubbing the pup trying to get blood flow clearing their airwaves of an blockages. there was a tiny puff of air but both witcher’s saw as the pup tried taking a breath, it wasn’t ill it was weak. Tired to tired to breath on its own. They nodded to each other and worked harder doubling their efforts. Vesemir moved down breathing into the tiny body still frantically rubbing the child’s chest and sides, again they struggled for air. It was promising.

“Lambert the White raffards decodation…Quickly!” Lambert moved pulling down the small vial popping the cork and placing some in a pipett then handed it to Vesemir, tilting the small pups neck opening its mouth quickly he moved letting a few drops loose then rubbed the pups throat making sure it swallowed. Lambert winced as your wails continued, he moved pressing his own mouth over the pups, if they could keep those tiny breaths going long enough for the potion to work then he would be fine…He another boy…He will not die in this chamber…Not while he was here. Finally after what had felt like hours but was just a few terrifying moments the child screamed out his first breaths joining his brothers own chorus. Vesemir moved resting both hands on the table where the pup laid crying and screaming his little lungs out. And the old witcher wouldn’t have it any other way. he garsped him quickly making his way to the three of you, who were so lost in grief you did not hear him. Carefully he moved Geralt back placing the boy in your arms then motioned for Eskel to place the first born there to. You froze feeling your arms full with two children.

“Y-you…You saved it? how? oh my god!Thank you! thank you so much!” you cried tucking yourself over the two, healthy breathing pups. Geralt and Jaskier joined both smiling wide enough to make their cheeks hurt. The relief of holding the two pups was unlike anything you had felt. you looked as Vesemir patted Geralt on the back.

“Two boys Geralt, you have your work cut out for you…I can’t help but think this is karma for all the stuff you pulled as a young'en…Good luck your going to need it” you pulled back seeing that Vesemir was right you held two sons. you looked at them both, identical silver hair amber eyed pups.

“Please tell me you have names ready?” you looked up at Geralt then Jaskier. who both nodded Geralt ran a finger over the oldest face.

“Aleksy….” he said making you smile then jaskier moved a hand to the younger boy

“Casmir…” you smiled two strong names…Defender of man and keeper of peace. If they were anything like Geralt and Jaskier you knew they would live up to their namesakes… you moved to feed Aleksy as Geralt moved Casmir to the still warm bath ready to clean him off and wrap him in a blanket to keep him from the cold.

“Can we not have any more for a while? please I don’t think I can go through that again” you said moving back to lay down as the other witchers cam around crowding you keeping the pups in their sights. Geralt huffed a laugh

“I will let you know in two weeks” you huffed then whined.

“Oh no you don’t, knot or not we are not doing that again….you’d never stop at that rate” he laughed as he moved patting Casmir dry. you sunk into the bed relaxing.

“Would you like to wake Rebbeka now?” you thought about it and nodded.

“Yes but I’m going to sleep after I’ve fed these two I’m exhausted” Vesemir hummed stopping Eskel in his tracks.

“Well should wait until they are fed and we are out of here” he said motioning to the room. you smiled pulling the man down kissing his cheek.

“Thank you..I mean that, I owe you and Lambert his life” he smiled patting your head.“Anything for family”

Time skip five years

You huffed walking down the corridor Vesemir close behind you, you had been looking for the pups for over an hour, since you was informed they had snuck away from Vesemir as he was tying to teach them about some of the less scary monsters. Over the last five years the twins had demonstrated there abilities and it was decided they would be trained as witchers, not one to be left out Rebbeka was also beginning to train. She would never undergo a mutation or trial but if she could brew potions and decodations and have the knowledge to defeat monsters then she would definitely be able to follow in her fathers footsteps…..Somewhat. The boys on the other hand were a different story, both had magic and the strength and reflexes of a witcher, the only thing they struggled with was their toxicity, they could not withstand many potions. And although they were witcher’s and had a strong immune systems they were not completely immune and could be effected by poison venom and toxins. You sighed already hearing the shouts from the children, you followed it out to the court yard finding your three children rough housing….Over a lute.

“Hey! Aleksy! you put that down right now!” you yelled out descending the steps as your eldest son lifted the lute to bash Casmir who was holding Rebbeka in a head lock, you hurried to the courtyard meeting them half way. Tho younger both boys were bigger then Rebbeka… Something she detested. Rebbeka was slim and fast…For a human her hair was always pulled back in some type of braid, she was like Jaskier always finding herself in trouble and out numbered, but she did have a silver tongue, if they ever needed to talk their way out of trouble as a group she was the one to do it. Your two boys were very much like their Father. Even as five year olds they were broader then the typical child, and taller they both wore their silver hair down each having two braids circling back around the tops of their ears held in place together at the back of their heads just like Geralt. Identical the only difference was Casmir had two fishtail braids and Aleksy had two dutch braids, that and Aleksy’s hair was held back by a black cord and Casmir’s a navy blue. Your two boys stopped fighting and let up their elder smaller sister who had been pinned down by the scrapping boys. She huffed snatching back her lute and wacked them with it turning tail making to run into the keep only to be stopped by Vesemir spinning her with one hand halting her tantrum effortlessly.

“Hey, Whats wrong?” she stomped and threw her brothers a mean look pointing at them.

“They pushed me down! and scratched it…And and then said my singing is bad! like a shrieker!!” she cried out stomping her foot. You looked at the boys with a raised eyebrow. Vesemir followed your gaze as the two boys looked down kicking the floor.

“Is this true? and how would you know what a shrieker sounds like? Have you ever heard one pup?” they shrugged

“Well…No” they both looked to each other then their Grandpa

“Would you like our next lesson to be on a strieker…We can practice your letters with it, you can write a ten word sentence about one fifty times” they jumped up shaking their heads.No. they hated there writing, instead they wanted to have story time. which was actually Vesemir’s own way to drum different monster information into their heads. He was a cunning man making them learn without them even realizing it.

“Thats not fair! she started it she pushed us first” Casmir started pointing at his sister.

“Yeah! It was only cos we wanted a go on it and she wouldn’t share, she pushed us down and we pushed her back…Didn’t mean to scratch it.” you looked from one to the other then Vesemir who nodded, he had heard the way Rebbeka panicked heart jumping at Casmir’s words.

“Then its settled all three of you will practice your letters tomorrow morning with Grandpa…” they all groaned whining but you held up a hand

“And what has your father said about fighting? If you want to fight then you can do drills with grandpa….All three of you. I wont have this nonsense each time by back is turned you understand me?” you said pointing at each of them they looked down gasping at the mention of drills with Vesemir, they watched the grueling training that their Papa was put through, that was enough for them to want to avoid that training for as long as possible. They ran to you clutching your skirts.

“No!No Mama please!”

“Don’t let grandpa do that please please we’re sorry!” you chuckled at the panicked looks.

“Whats all this about?” you giggled as the two boys quickly bombarded their fathers pleading with them to save them from Grandpa’s training. Geralt sent you a look

“Well for your mother to threaten you with such a punishment you must have been doing something naughty” you crossed your arms as Rebbeka quickly running to Jaskier making him hoist the girl up.

“Fighting! every chance they get, every time my back is turned! and lying” Geralt raised an eyebrow and placed the two boys down Jaskier doing the same with Rebbeka.

“What exactly have I told you three bout lying ?” they looked sheepish suddenly become interested in the floor

“I will have no more of that, you do and you’ll be in serious trouble!” you sighed as the children all looked upset close to tears, they never liked being scolded by any of you, but least of all their father, they looked up to him. But you saw a glint in Geralt’s eye as he gave them a lopsided grin.

“And what do I say about fighting?” he paused giving them a guilty look as they looked up at him nervously waiting his answer, he ducked down smirking ‘whispering’ to them.

“Never where your mother can see you, practice stealth”

“Geralt!?!” you cried out as the children laughed and he motioned for them to go play, forgetting the whole incident as they chased one another into the keep. you frowned at the alpha who didn’t even feign a timid look. You sighed at him as he swooped in kissing you.

“Mate?” you wrapped your arms around him.

“Do you have to encourage them? they run me ragged as it is….Already popping up in places they shouldn’t be… Disappearing at a moments notice they are manageing to escape Vesemir already!” the old witcher laughed shaking his head at his student.

“They all have a few years on you Geralt, you was what eight? nine? before you managed that?” the White wolf sighed and looked at you tilting his head and gave his argument.

“Then they are going to be brilliant at sneaking, a very useful trait” you deadpanned

“Yes Very good until they start sneaking into the lab…which has happened twice already” his brow furrowed and he nodded.

“Fine I will talk to them about that, but I have other things to do first” You glowed at him

“Dare I ask?” he smiled cheekily and scooped you up over his shoulder making you squeak

“YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!! GERALT! STOP!” you beat at his back making him laugh you watched as Jaskier tried hiding his giggles entering behind you both as Geralt turned towards the stairs. the kids moved beside him looking at you both funny.

“OOHH is father upset with Mama?” Rebbeka asked knowing the only time Geralt held her or her brothers like that was when they’d been really bad and was gonna get a hiding.

“Wonder what she did? Is he going to spank her you think?” hearing your youngest’s question you sputtered and went bright red.

“No of course your father isn’t going to-OUCH GERALT!” Geralt made it worse by laughing out loud as he popped you on the ass once whilst he continued up the stairs going out of sight, you heard your children’s squeals and chatter as they was ushered away for lunch.

Timeskip 13 years

You stood on the bridge to kaer morhen, today was the day you dreaded. you were finally letting them go…Out into the world… you looked down trying hard not to cry, the only small mercy was they were going to be together as a group. They promised to stay with one another for the year…A whole year with out them they would be back in the winter,Lambert and Eskel were going to stick close to them, not to close but enough to help if they needed it. you Geralt and Jaskier would leave kaer morhen in three weeks and avoid them. They needed this to fly the nest but it was so hard no matter how big they got they were still your babies. you trembled as Aleksy moved saddling his horse. he and his brother were tall and strong boys Men they were men now…Alphas…Witchers wide and powerful their magic had grown their signs were potent. you kept looking over them. Aleksy still preferred black and dark grey’s, Casmir navy blues and dark forest greens. Casmir had cut his hair on the sides shaved one large braid pulling the rest of his hair back. Aleksy had long hair…Longer than his fathers and a style like his fathers the top pulled back but held in a braid not a ponytail. both of them were the spitting image of Geralt. Then there was Rebbeka she was a stunning woman, she could pass as a nymph with her dainty form Puberty had done her well and she had surprised everyone by presenting as an alpha…Thank god… she was always in dark reds and purples and had her hair up in its twisted bun hiding no lest then four steel sharpened hair sticks, she was less brash then her brothers, more one for sneaking around stealth was her game and with her charm an wit she managed to navigate humans with ease running rings around them until wheedling out the truth she always looked for the finer details and was very rarely wrong. You watched as they all packed up their horses, you noted none of them looked at you of their papa. You didn’t blame them you andJjaskier couldn’t hide your emotions well. Geralt could you knew he was worried, the fact he had tole Lambert and Eskel to tail them was a testament to that. you shook your head, you knew they could handle themselves, they had been proving it ever since your pack had been traveling for a few months at a time since they were fourteen or so. Getting first hand experience on the field alongside their father and grandpa. you smiled hugging Jaskier who wasn’t holding it together at all fiddling with his lute trying to busy his hands and not wipe at his eyes. finally the time came and they turned to you all, you took a deep breath and hugs each of your children.

“Remember, not to much ale or women….That means you two Rebbeka I know you’ll all want your fun away from us but please no pups yet! and don’t you forget to wash and bath regularly..oh and please always have at least two fights worth of swallow and-and” you were hushed by them laughing and blushing at certain points of your worried mumbling.

“We know mother…We will be careful in and out of the sheets…You don’t have to worry its just one year and we will be back before winter settles in” you gripped Casmir’s arm giving them each one last kiss then stepping back reluctantly nodding as they gave their fathers heart felt goodbyes. Geralt imparting some more words of advice making them all roll their eyes. For such a hard man he loved his children to death you pity the fools who ever harm his children. he did shock them all by also gifting them their very own wolf medallion’s, tho it was different from his, instead of having one wolf head there was four, one large at the top .Geralt. And three smaller heads…Pups. They swallowed back their tears as he place one over each of their heads. It was decided that these pendants would suffice as their own witcher medallion’s instead of the traditional ones, as they were not your everyday witchers. they hugged their father tight then pulled back. Finally Jaskier hugged Rebbeka and then did the unthinkable thrusting his precious lute into her hands.

“I know you’ve always loved this thing…And it has seen its fair share of adventures… Collecting songs on the way….And I think it could do with some more…” she gasped trying to hand it back but Jaskier shook his head at her.

“Nope its yours now…A good luck charm and also a reason for you to make it back home..I can’t wait to hear of your tales of vallor…all of you but please..please stay safe.” you teared up as he didn’t this hugging each of the boys on last time and moving back to stand with you and Geralt. You took deep breaths watching as they made their way down the path away from you holding it together until you were sure the boys wouldn’t hear you, then broke into tears. holding onto your mate and Jaskier who both were shedding their own tears, both of sadness and joy. Sad for their departure yet all three of you were ecstatic in the knowledge that you had done it. Your pack had a legacy. The three of you created raised and taught three perfectly rounded people. Three witcher’s all capably of protecting all who needed protecting weather it be man or monster. The last witcher’s to ever train and leave kaer morhen.

“They will be okay…They will be fine, they are trained and smart and strong…” you looked to Geralt nodding agreeing with him as he sighed ushering you both into the keep walking past the other witchers. you took one final look over your shoulder and shook your head sighing. you smiled squeezing Geralt and Jaskiers waist. They will be fine. you knew they would and you couldn’t wait to hear the songs of their victories and you would count down the days until they returned home.


End file.
